The Tourist
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: Austria once met Spain's little sister, a spunky colony called the Philippines. Three centuries later, he finds himself on her shores and takes a vacation with unexpected twists and turns.
1. Prologue

I have been meaning to write a Hetalia fanfic, but time has not been kind. Thankfully, time had some mercy on me and allowed me to spend a hassle-free semestral break. I think I was probably bonked in the head by the entrance test I took and the sumptuous spicy stuff I've been eating the night before. So, forgive the crack pairing coming up.

**I'm sorry if the nations will be OOC in this. I'm only interpreting them based on the way the treated the Philippines during their stay.**

OC sheet (don't worry, she's no Mary Sue):

**Name**: Philippines (Paulita Isabel del Pilar-Bonifacio)

**Former "masters"**: Spain, America and Japan (she's still dependent on America and has repaired relations with the other two.)

**Height:** 5'5"

**Hair Color: **jet black

**Eye Color:** brown

**Skin Color: **tan

**Relatives: **She takes care of three children, representing the major islands of the Philippines: **Luzon**, **Visayas** and **Mindanao**.

*Her name is based on two characters from the novels of Dr. Jose Rizal. For now, she acts quite childish, but in later chapters, she takes on a "Maria Clara" demeanor.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Prologue: A Brief History of Colonization in the Philippines

The year was 1565, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had captured another nation. Since 1521, he had been struggling with this feisty, stubborn woman who was the mistress of three lush, gorgeous islands. Now, she had knelt at his feet, subdued by the power of the West. He wasn't fooled by her submissiveness, though. Every now and then, she would revolt against Spain and give him terrible headaches.

"Things could have been easier, Philippines. If you had just allowed me to become one with you in 1521, you would not be wounded like this. Don't worry. I will teach you how to dress properly, to cook delicious meals, to have glorious churches and to pray. Would you like that?" Antonio asked, tending to the wounds of the subdued nation.

"Well, I cannot choose my fate. Let Bathala[1] do His will." Philippines said sadly, not even looking Spain in the eye. Her native garb flew in the wind.

"But remember that I cannot be with you always. I have much to do in Europe. I will send priests and governors to teach you my ways." Spain said. "Very well. I want to learn." Philippines said.

Spain brought priests to teach her people about the man who died on the cross. His governors would watch over the Philippines but he would try to visit. He then gave her a name and a surname, for the natives of the ancient times had no surname.

From then on, she was to be called Paulita Isabel Carriedo.

Philippines stayed in her three islands, watching over the children she adopted from each island group: Luzon (Lucia de los Santos) Visayas (Victoria Roxas) and Mindanao (Harun Jamal-ul Kudarat).

Spain was very kind to her, even sharing much of his culture. As a result, she learned to cook well, and was visited by foreigners for her hospitality, her kindness, her desirable traits as a woman and the sights her country could offer. The women learned to wear dainty dresses and full skirts. They (like their nation) always carried around a fan of gold-etched black lacquer and white silk. The men wore European-style suits or pineapple fiber-embroidered shirts and toted canes.

Unfortunately, Antonio did not grow to love Harun much, for he was quite stubborn and rebellious, as well as his people being Muslims. Sometimes, Lucia and Victoria were forced to fight her and it proved too much sometimes in their dear mother's home.

When Spain was not there, problems started. The governors collected exorbitant taxes, killed _filibusteros_ (rebels), tortured the natives, displaced people from their lands. Sometimes, even the priests were more corrupt, taking advantage of the modest young women and ordering arrests.

Philippines soon had enough. After many failed revolutions, she amassed the anger of the whole nation and directed it towards Spain. Soon enough, the colonial government was toppled.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Antonio?" Alfred said, entering the conference room in Paris and taking a seat across Antonio. "I know that you have been eyeing Paulita. She is beautiful, and you can attest to that. She is rich in resources and she could be a market for your ever-expanding economy. Unfortunately, her spunk has gotten the better of me." Antonio said.

"And what do you want me to do?" Alfred said, munching on his burger. "Well, I know you like playing the hero. We'll pretend to fight and you'll defeat me. I wouldn't want them to take credit for their independence. It would be a shame to be defeated by your own colony." Antonio said.

"I'm going to be the hero?" Alfred's cerulean eyes turned glossy. "Yes…and now, I'm giving the Philippines to you, but at a price." "Name it. I like her!" Alfred said, dreaming of the raven-haired woman in cloth made out of pineapple fibers.

"Twenty million dollars. Just sign this and pay…she's all yours." Antonio said, showing him a contract and a pen. "Done." Alfred said, signing it. "The money will be with you by tomorrow."

That was the Treaty of Paris. Spain sold the Philippines to America.

Philippines watched Spain and America poke each other with sticks, and then with guns and ships. She wasn't cheering for either side, but she just thought that America was her hero.

America may have been the new master of the Philippines, but she was not known to give up that easily when it came to her freedom. One of America's soldiers, a certain Grayson, had been drunk and accidentally shot a Filipino soldier. Of course, Paulita was enraged.

"How dare your stupid, drunk soldier shoot mine! He was not doing anything to you!" Paulita said, a bolo pointed at Alfred's throat. "He was just doing his duty, Philippines!" "Doing his duty my ass!" she said.

"Ha! You think you can pit that rusty knife of yours against my superior technology? You're just a servant to me." Alfred said. Paulita gave his arm a deep gash. "Very well, then, Miss Carriedo. This will not be called a war. This will just be one of your little hissy fits against me."

"This isn't a hissy fit, Señor Jones. This. Is. War." Paulita said.

For around three years, they fought. Alfred was right, he would win. He stripped the Church of its power, he executed repressive laws, introduced the English language, brought in American products and gave her the American dream. He had been reckless a number of times, but Philippines came to realize that she had to depend on him.

"I told you, Philippines. You should have just obeyed." "Spain told me almost the same thing around 300 years ago. I'm sick of hearing it." She said. They seemed to hate each other a bit, poking sticks at each other, scratching and clawing. Soon enough, just like in clichéd films, the former enemies turned almost into lovers.

* * *

"Alfred, do you love me?" Paulita asked, her brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Of course, in spite of your rebellious leaders and unruly tribesmen…yes." Alfred said.

"Then let me go," Paulita said, in time with the crashing of the waves on her shores, "I want to taste freedom, Alfred. You were once England's colony. I'm sure you feel the same way. I love you, and you're my friend, but you're also my captor. Maybe when I'm free, we'll be better friends."

Alfred gulped. He knew what it was like to long for freedom. He loved the adrenaline pumping in his veins during battles but at the same time, he felt guilty for somehow betraying the hand that fed, taught and nurtured him. He learned from the other countries. _The more stubborn you are, the more they fight._

He ran a hand over his dirty blonde hair and thought of what to do. "No, Paulita. You aren't ready yet." In spite of that, Paulita kept asking for freedom. Soon enough, he said yes. He didn't want his past to bite back at him. _The persistence of this girl!_

Paulita was soon reading books on governance and teaching her own people to rule. Alfred was there every step of the way, slowly inching away, fading away and counting the days until July 4, 1945. _If it makes her happy, then I'm happy._

A mysterious foreigner soon stepped on Paulita's shores, bearing a sign "Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere". He soon spotted Paulita and asked, "Excuse me, pretty miss, would you like to join this club? It's going to help your economy!"

"I would love to, but, my economy's alright thanks to _Kuya_[2] Alfred. One peso is to one dollar. Thank you, anyway." Paulita covered her face with a fan and moved on.

Paulita was celebrating the feast of the Immaculate Conception when she heard that Pearl Harbor was bombed. World War II had finally struck Asia. She soon phoned Alfred. "_Kuya_, are you alright?" "I think so. Kiku just bombed me, the treacherous bastard!" he said, barking over the phone.

"Watch out, Paulita. He might target you, but I'll help you every step of the way." Alfred soon hung up. Just as Paulita hung up, she heard explosions outside her house. The bamboo watchtowers outside her house had been bombed.

She saw a stranger, definitely Asian. "Excuse me, mister, what's going on here?" she asked, with hands on her hips. "I'm going to be one with you, my dear. Such a young, sweet and pretty thing," he said, making her glower.

Soon enough, Japan's troops had occupied the Philippines, taking away the prettiest of women to be their objects of pleasure. Philippines could do nothing but to obey Japan or face the bayonets. America came to support her, but his support proved inadequate. He had to flee to get more help. Philippines was waiting.

* * *

"He won't help you get out of this. That burger-eating moron doesn't care about you. All he wants are your resources. He's going to die. The Axis will take over the world." Japan said. "No, I don't believe a single word you said! Alfred's going to come back, Kiku! He said, 'I shall return'." Philippines cried out, even in the face of a whip.

Japan sighed. _Such a gullible girl…_ "Look at your people. You're still being a rebel, that's why they're dying of malaria, starving, and walking to their deaths." "No, you got it all wrong. I'm only being a rebel because you're being mean to my people. Stop being mean and I'll stop being a rebel!" Philippines retorted with tears in her eyes.

Just all of a sudden, Alfred broke through the wall with two machine guns. "Who's the hero now?" he asked. "_Kuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" Philippines would have jumped if she weren't tied to a chair. "Oh, no you don't!" Japan said, taking out his own gun. Soon, they were shooting all around and destroyed Philippines' house. Japan surrendered and fled Philippines' house.

"Thank you soooo much, _Kuya. _I knew you'd come back! But…when will I be free?" Philippines asked, as she and America looked at the ruins of her house. "After we fix up your house…I just can't leave you like this." America said, wishing the days would go slower. "You're the best brother in the world!" Philippines almost choked him with her embrace.

On July 4, 1946, Philippines was no longer Paulita Isabel Jones nor Paulita Isabel Honda. She named herself Paulita Isabel del Pilar-Bonifacio, after two of the heroes of the revolution.

Over the years, Antonio and Kiku had apologized and promised to mend their strained relations. As she said, she and Alfred would be better friends when he wasn't bossing her around. It rang true. In the early 2000s, Alfred's boss had declared that the Philippines was a non-NATO ally of the United States. Together, they were bound by the Mutual Defense Treaty. They would fight back-to-back whatever happened. She was recognized as the First Republic in Asia and became a popular tourist destination. Antonio had become her closest friend when it came to culture, arts and faith.

Her existence had not always been one of war, though. During those years in between the revolutions and the wars, she met another country, though her memory of the event was vague. But she would always remember the nation's purple eyes, so much different from her brown ones. She could not remember what happened, but she would always remember the glossy, beautiful grand piano and the large window panes. She would meet him again…soon.

* * *

[1] Bathala: He was the supreme god of the Tagalogs before the Spaniards came.

[2] Kuya: Filipino word for "big/older brother".

Yay…off to chapter 1, then. :D I just gave my interpretation of how Philippine history would be done in Hetalia style.


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter has a bit of AusHun and implied HREItaly. Enjoy. Paulita Isabel Carriedo-Jones-Honda del Pilar-Bonifacio shall give mangoes and sampaguita to reviewers. :))

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little Girl in a Big House

"Philippines, would you like to come with me?" Spain asked, giving his little sister the sweetest smile. Philippines ran up to him, and her eyes spoke. "Ah, I see. You have a little secret to tell." Spain bent down to hear the adorable little girl.

"Please, take me with you. I don't like the babysitters. The friar's being mean…and the governor-general bullies me every time!" Philippines whispered, pouting. "I'll get you new babysitters, alright, my dear sister? Now, come on. We're visiting a friend of mine." Spain said.

"Who are we visiting? I don't want to see Prussia," the brown-skinned child said, crossing her arms defiantly. Her boss/brother gave a little laugh. "Of course not! I know how much you don't like him. We're seeing Austria." He replied. "Austria?" Paulita raised a thin eyebrow.

"You might want to put on your best clothes and behave yourself. He's very strict, but he's actually a nice guy. He has a piano, too. I know you like playing little waltzes," he pointed to her simple blouse and skirt. _Austria might not approve and force Hungary to sew Philippines a dress._

"But you know I don't like dressing up!" she complained. _She never gives up without a fight, _Spain sighed_._ "Okay. Just make sure it's a pretty house! Are there children in his place?" "Yes, Holy Roman Empire and Italy might want to play but Italy's busy with house chores." Spain said, scratching his chin. In a few seconds, the child disappeared.

She came out later, with her smile as bright as her outfit. She was in an off-white blouse and skirt made of pineapple fibers, topped with a lace shawl with intricate designs and tassels. She wore dainty white shoes and a cameo necklace which her brother gave her. She also carried her favorite fan and fixed her wavy black hair.

"That's better, Philippines. You look like a princess!" Spain said, "but there's one thing missing." He saw one of the vases and had an idea. He took out one of the red roses, cut the thorns, leaves and stem, and tucked it into her black hair. "_Kuya_, why aren't you wearing your best clothes? You're unfair!" Philippines complained.

Spain had to give in to the child. He was soon dressed in a red jacket with gold trim, black breeches and shoes. He wore a snow-white blouse and cravat decorated with a ruby. He topped the look with a black hat, also with a rose tucked in.

"That's better, _Kuya_. You look like a prince!" Philippines said, mimicking her brother's tone. They soon said goodbye to the house help and left for Austria's place.

* * *

It was a lovely spring morning outside. The thrushes were singing sweetly, the roses were blooming, and other flowers were showing off their gay colors. The countryside looked like a canvas brushed with so many colors. People were festive and cheerful, and they admired the brother and sister walking down the street.

Philippines had not gone out in a while, so she took in all the sights. She was like a jaw which needed to be filled with the beauty of the world. The lady who sold flowers gave her a white tulip to match her immaculate ensemble. Mothers giggled as she passed through. With much modesty, she covered her face with a fan when she passed by the boys, who soon saluted her by taking off their hats.

In her excitement, she did not notice a man walking in front of her. She bumped into him. "Oww!" she said, pulling a sour face. The man picked her up, looked at her as if she was a piece of garbage and said to Spain, "And who is this kid bumping into the awesome me as I take my morning walk?" he asked, arrogance dripping with every word.

"You don't remember me?" Philippines asked, whacking his shoulder with her fan. "Oww! This kid can hit!" Prussia said, "Not awesome." "It's Philippines, Prussia. Can't you at least try to see other kinds of beauty apart from…yourself?" Spain said.

"She's not awesome as I am. Where did you get this dress, Philippines? It looks awful!" Prussia said, touching the fabric as if he was disgusted by it. "I made it, _**you peacock**_. You want one too? Put me down…NOW." The child said angrily. The albino complied, for once.

"I would love to have a dress like that!" Prussia said sarcastically. Gilbird then jumped onto Philippines' head, chirping. "At least your little chick isn't as mean as you." Philippines seemed like the most adorable snob.

"Spain, where did you pick this child up?" Prussia said, annoyed that a child like her wouldn't recognize his "greatness". "I saw her on an island near Guam's house. She has always been like that. She's a very tough child, and I admire her for that." Spain said, proud of the child who was currently playing with Gilbird.

"By the way, where are you going? You're both…dressed up." Gilbert said. "We're going to Austria's house. Philippines was excited…for some reason." Antonio answered.

"Oi, Gilbird, come back here," Prussia said, as the chick came flying back to him. He turned to Philippines and said, "You're going to Specs' house? I don't know if you'll last a minute in that stuck-up pansy's mansion. He always has a stick up his-" Spain clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't teach her such words!"

"A stick up his what?" Philippines asked. "His a-" "Shut up." Spain smiled at Philippines, and then glared at Prussia. "See you later, then, unawesome ones." The arrogant man turned away.

Philippines stuck out a foot in Prussia's path. Prussia tripped and fell face first on the road. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he asked. Philippines just covered her face with a fan. "It wasn't my fault." She said, laughing. Spain was also laughing. _I've ALWAYS wanted to do that._

"See you later, Prussia." Spain said, as he and his little sister started walking again. Behind them, though, one could see a man yelling numerous German obscenities.

* * *

Philippines almost drooled at the sight before her. It was a beautiful mansion, fine and meticulous to the littlest details on the wall. It was more elegant than any other house she had ever seen. It had lofty walls and wrought iron fences which gave her a view of the well-manicured lawns and the colorful gardens in the property. She could see butterflies dancing around the trees, and some squirrels waking up from their winter-long sleep. She had never seen such a house.

"Wow." She said, brown eyes as large as saucers. A servant working in the gardens caught sight of the fine pair and opened the gates for them. "Mr. Austria was expecting you," she smiled warmly. "Ooh, Mr. Spain, who is this fine young lady? Your little sister?"

Spain looked at Philippines and nodded. "Yes, I'm Spain's little sister, miss. My name is Philippines or you can just call me Paulita." She gave a little curtsy. The servant pinched the girl's chubby cheeks. "I think Miss Hungary will like you…very much." She said, letting them in.

"_Kuya_, who's Hungary?" Philippines asked. "Ah, well, she's Austria's…girlfriend." "Is she pretty?" Philippines asked with dreamy eyes. "Yes. Now, let's go inside. You'll be more amazed." Spain said.

Upon entering the house, Philippines said, "_Kuya,_ can I live here?"

And why wouldn't she want to live there? The servants were warm, hardworking and kind. The house was spotless, almost glistening. The rooms were large, airy and had furniture made of the finest material and design. The corridors were long and wide. The windows spanned the whole wall, with heavy, ornate curtains framing them. The chandeliers were sparkling, and the smell of good food wafted around the house.

"I don't know if Austria would approve. Do you hear that?" he asked Philippines. Philippines heard the soft sound of a piano. The notes were in perfect harmony, beckoning her to find the source of the sound. "Is that a master pianist playing?" she asked. "It's Austria. Music is his life." Spain said, also stopping to listen.

Spain led Philippines to the music room, asking her to keep quiet. As soon as they reached the room, Philippines let out a gasp. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her entire life. The high ceiling was adorned with paintings. The wide glass windows spanned from ceiling to floor, with the purple brocade curtains pulled to the side to let the sunlight in. The marble floor was glistening. Paintings of the royal family adorned the walls. The biggest chandelier in the house hung in this room, sparkling with millions of crystals glinting in the morning sun.

In the middle of it all was a huge piano, shiny and well-kept. Its ivory keys were brushed and cleaned regularly. It was the source of the heavenly music enveloping the house like a charm. Philippines then caught sight of the one playing the piano.

He was a young man but there was gravity in his youthfulness. His brown hair was neatly kept, except for one strand that curled and stood up like an antenna. He was wearing eyeglasses, which hung well on his aquiline nose. His pink lips, curved like an archer's bow, went with the emotion of the piece. A small mole decorated the left part of his chin.

_He's like a fairy tale prince…_Philippines' attention was captured by his purple eyes, which were almost the same color as his curtains. She had never seen anyone else with such eyes.

As he played the final note, the girl couldn't help but clap loudly. Austria was surprised, but he calmly strode to the doorway. _He's so tall…_Philippines marveled at him. He was dressed in a blue overcoat which fit his slender build well. A ruffled jabot decorated his neck. His pants were white, and he wore shiny leather shoes. He looked like a prince.

"Good morning, Spain. You seem dressed to the nines today. Nonetheless, I'm honored by your visit, and may I ask who this eager young lady is?" he asked, with a voice as musical as his playing.

Philippines was not used to such formal speech and tone. Spain tended to be colloquial and spoke everyday words. Austria sounded more like a poet. He seemed to be a relic of the past thrown into the present.

Spain blushed, looking at his attire. "Well, my little sister forced me to dress up because I forced her to do so. Austria, this is Philippines. Don't worry, she dislikes Prussia as much as you do," Spain said. Austria gave a small smile. "I might get along well with you, Philippines." He said. "He's mean and he thinks he's more awesome than anyone else in the world," she said, pouting.

"Yes, he's quite vain and he often comes to my house without warning," he then turned to Spain, "Are you hungry?" "No, we've eaten breakfast, Austria. I'd like to talk to Italy, though. Could you…well, watch over Philippines for a while?" Austria nodded as Spain left.

"Well? Do come in. I wouldn't want you eavesdropping there." Austria said, holding out his hand to lead the little girl into the room. "This is a pretty room," she said, "and the curtains match your eyes." Austria had to smile at her serendipitous discovery.

"Can you please play the piano again? I liked what you were playing."

"Alright." he sat at the piano again, ready to strike the keys. Without even asking permission, Philippines sat beside him, her legs dangling. _No use in telling her to get off._

"Will I see Hungary later? Is she pretty?"

"I'll call her to be with us later. Well," he blushed, "she is quite beautiful."

"Why are your cheeks so red? But don't worry, you look pretty with red cheeks." She poked at his face. Austria seemed a bit annoyed.

"Uhm, I'll tell you later. Thank you…"

"Why are your eyes purple?"

"I just got them at birth."

"Why do you wear glasses?" she grabbed them from his face and wore them. She frowned. "They hurt my eyes, but oooh, look at me, I'm an old lady!" Austria's patience was wearing thin. "Would you _please_ give back my eyeglasses?" he didn't sound angry, but Philippines could sense that he was not amused.

She looked down, took off the spectacles and handed them to their owner. She didn't look at him. "Thank you," he said, taking them back and wearing them. He then poised his fingers on the piano, preparing to hit the keys. _Hungary would love this child. They're like mother and daughter._

It wasn't a while before he started playing a piece. It wasn't Chopin for once. He was playing Canon in D Major by Pachelbel. Philippines caught a glimpse of his hands. His fingers were long and thin, like candles. He had a wide palm, and the skin of his hand seemed soft, but she knew that those hands could be used to shoot enemies, tame horses, fight bullies and probably hold little children.

Upon hearing more of the piece, Philippines thought of the happy moments she had with Spain: he protected her from the mean babysitters he harmed, he taught her to cook, to dress herself and to grow roses. He taught her how to throw tomatoes at France.

When she heard the last note, she still didn't look at Austria. "You're still mad at me for taking your glasses." She said. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No, Philippines. It's just…my eyeglasses are very important to me. I can't see without them. I'm sorry if I acted so harsh. I've been very busy these past few days and I'm lucky enough to have this day off." He said.

"Really? I'm sorry too. Maybe I can make it up to you. I'll play the piano for you." She said. "Alright, then. Go on." He told her.

She nervously put her hands on the keys, thinking of which piece to play. "I couldn't play as good as you do. Please don't laugh when I play," she said. "I wouldn't laugh. Please, do play for me." He assured.

Philippines put her tiny hands on the keys, playing a simpler version of Chopin's famous nocturne. Austria looked at the colony. She had the same skin color as Spain, but instead of brown hair, hers was black. Instead of green eyes, she had brown ones. She had a round, pleasant little face, either decorated by a wide smile or a furious pout. Underneath all that finery was a fiery spirit.

"See, I told you I couldn't play well." "I'm quite impressed actually. To play that piece at your age..."

They heard footsteps nearing the doorway. "Good morning, Mister, I mean… Austria," a brunette came into the room, carrying a porcelain teapot, matching cups and a saucer of pastries on a silver tray. Although she was in a simple green dress which matched her expressive eyes and worn apron, Philippines thought that she was really pretty.

"Good morning, Hungary. Thank you for bringing the tea. Do sit with us a while," Austria said, going to the couches bordering a coffee table. Philippines promptly followed as Hungary put down the tray. The little nation pulled at Hungary's skirt.

"Why, hello there, little one." Hungary knelt down to the girl's level. "You're Hungary?" Philippines said, almost in disbelief. "Why yes, but please call me Elisaveta...or Eli." "You're so pretty. Mr. Austria was right," she said.

"Oh." Hungary said, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Austria almost wanted to slam his face to the wall. He wished that he was holding Philippines' fan so that he could hide his face behind it.

"Why are your cheeks turning red? Even Mr. Austria's did. Are you both sick?" she asked, worried.

"No, no. We're not sick. Don't worry about us. Sit down and have some tea." Hungary said, as the three of them sat down.

"Hungary, this is Philippines, Spain's little sister. I think you'd get along well with her. She doesn't like Prussia." Austria said. "You're sooooo cute, Philippines! Did Spain give you that dress?" "No. I made it but _Kuya_ Spain told me that it should look like this. He even gave me this pretty flower," she pointed to the rose in her hair.

Austria sipped from his cup, watching the two ladies. Hungary took a liking to the child. "Prussia said he wanted this dress." Philippines said. "And what did you tell him?" "I'll make him one!" she said, smiling broadly.

Austria almost choked on his tea, but he found the idea great. _Time for blackmail._ "I hope Spain's nice to you." "Yes, he's a very good brother, but the people who take care of me when he's away…they're so mean. If it's okay, I'd rather stay here." Philippines said.

Hungary almost choked Philippines with a hug. "You're as adorable as little Italy! Especially in that frilly dress and shawl…and you were the one playing the piano." Austria could only smile at them. They were like mother and daughter indeed.

"Miss Hungary, I mean, Eli…" "Yes?"

"Isn't Mister Austria pretty?"

Austria looked at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His cheeks had a red tinge. _Stop it, Philippines! Everything to you is pretty._

Hungary also turned red. "Well, if he wouldn't be offended, then yes…but Philippines, you don't call a man pretty. A 'pretty' man should be called 'handsome'." Hungary corrected.

"Hungary, you and Italy may have the rest of the day off. Go and let Philippines play with Italy and Holy Roman Empire." Austria said.

Hungary was too happy to oblige.

Hungary showed the entranced child all the wonders of the mansion, from the fountains, to the gardens, to a bridge and to the many rooms. Philippines and Italy drew things together, cooked together and had a lot of fun. Holy Roman Empire joined in the fun but was apprehensive at first.

* * *

At the end of the day, Spain frowned a bit when he saw that Philippines had streaks of mud, juice, food, paints and whatnot on her all-white ensemble. "Now you have to wash that again…" he said, looking at the happy little child.

"It's okay. I had fun with Italy and Holy Roman Empire. Mister Austria and Miss-Eli were so nice. Eli's the most beautiful person I've ever seen…and Mister Austria's sooo pretty." Philippines was in a dreamy state. Spain giggled. _Austria…pretty? Oh, Dios mio._

"We're going home now, Philippines. Say goodbye to everyone." Philippines went around kissing and embracing even the servants. At the doorway, Austria, Hungary, Italy and Holy Roman Empire were to escort them out.

"Thank you for taking care of Philippines." Spain said. "It was our pleasure. She's a delightful little girl. Please, do take care of her. I even gave her a frying pan to chase Prussia with." Hungary said. "Thank you, Miss Hungary!" she rushed back to embrace the green-eyed woman. She kept the tiny frying pan somewhere in the folds of her dress.

"Thank you Italy and Holy Roman Empire!" she hugged her two playmates who did not want to let go. "Thank you, Mister Austria!" she said, also embracing him.

The four watched the pair leave. Italy held hands with a blushing Holy Roman Empire and they went back to the gardens. Hungary laid her head on the aristocrat's shoulder. "I wish I'd have a child like her." She said. "Who'd be the father?" Austria asked.

"Well, I'd have to see…" Hungary said. "Let's go back inside, dear. Italy and Holy Roman Empire are having all the fun." Austria said. They shared a meaningful smile, then went back to the mansion.

Philippines was laughing when she saw Prussia walk towards them, with a bandage covering a bump on his head. "What are you laughing at? You're covered in mud, paint and food! Not awesome." Prussia scoffed as Gilbird just tweeted.

"I'll get you for making me trip!" he said. Philippines brandished the frying pan Hungary gave her. "Let's see about that!" she said, giving a wicked grin. Prussia ran back to where he came from, with Philippines hot on his heels, brandishing a frying pan.

Spain sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. "It's going to be a long walk home."

* * *

The next morning...

Prussia woke up to find a package at his doorstep. "I'm so awesome I get presents from random people!" he said, marveling at his "awesomeness". He picked up the object, tore the strings and the paper and found a note.

_Since you liked my dress so much. Here, have one. I dare you to wear it or else I'm going to chase you with Hungary's frying pan. :D I love you, Kuya Prussia! NOT. _

_-Love, Philippines_

And that is why a day passed when Prussia was wearing a bigger version of Philippines' clothing, much to the delight of the little nation, an aristocrat who just couldn't stop laughing, a woman desperate to take a picture of him and spread it all over the world and the little nation's big brother, who was equally amused...not to mention a perv hiding in the corner.

* * *

Just connect the spaces. This is to give you an idea of what Paulita-chan's clothes look like:

http : / / bythebookwedding .files .wordpress .com /2010/01/ fame-flores-maria-clara-and-jao-mapa-elias . jpg

Imagine the lady's dress shrunken to the size of a 7-year old girl plus a matching fan and a red rose, there you have Paulita!

Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry if Paulita doesn't bow down to Prussia's awesomeness. I'll explain it a bit.

Paulita would definitely dislike (if not completely despise) Prussia. Of course, she is a very sensitive and bad-tempered girl, much like Lovino. She rebelled against Spain, but somehow, he kept forgiving her. She always fought back, though, even if she's sure to lose. I based this from history and an observation of the traits and habits of my countrymen. Of course, she'd readily turn down seeing his five meters, being taught by Spain to be a prude.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospitality, the Filipino Way

"_Maybe you should try going to Philippines' place! Look at you, Austria. You could use some color on your face. I know it's been rough with __**her**__…but come on! Prussia won't even set foot on my former little sister's territory. She'll just whack him…just like when she was younger…just like what she did to me in 1898. But I still love her anyway…"_

_I wonder why I even said yes to this._ Austria sighed, looking at the sapphire waters at the end of the property. There was a lack of direct transportation from his house to Philippines', so he had to stop by China's and take a boat.

"Austria, it's nice to see you!" China said, his brown eyes bright, unlike the jaded purple ones of the other nation. China's adorable panda stayed beside him, eyeing the stranger curiously.

"Thank you, China. It's nice to see you, too." Austria said, giving a small smile. "By the way, why are you still wearing these clothes even if you're vacationing in the tropics? It's quite hot where Paulita lives, but she'll treat you very well. She's a nice person, and I've been exchanging things with her ever since she was a kid." China smiled, reassuring Austria.

"Well, if there's a banquet or something…I'd like to be ready. Yes, I've met Philippines before. Spain brought her to my house. She was a small but extremely spunky creature." Austria said, recalling that day.

"Banquet? Aiyaaaa! Philippines has many of those, aru! You must attend at least one feast in her house." China said, walking with the taller nation towards his dock. "By the way, you might not recognize her. She's changed a lot. She matured quickly after the War. You might see America there. He visits fairly often."

"Thank you for telling me those things." Austria replied, still very polite.

They walked all the way to the edge of China's property. Austria had never experienced walking on sand, so he took off one of his shoes and let his feet dig into the yellowish soil. China noticed him and smiled. "Wait until you get to Philippines' shore. The sand is white!"

Austria's looked up in disbelief as he put on his shoe. "Really now?" "You have to see it for yourself!" China said, as the aristocrat boarded the boat.

China rowed the boat, watching the other nation survey the crystal-clear waters. "What else do I have to know about Philippines?" Austria implored.

"She's taking care of three children: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Mindanao's a bit…hostile to strangers, but he'll warm up. Be careful, there are some beggars and muggers on the street, so don't go out without her. She also has a new boss, so wear yellow if she asks you to meet with him." China said, telling more about his friend.

"And why yellow?" Austria raised a brown eyebrow. "Ah, it's his signature color." China answered. Austria returned to watching the scenery. The sky was almost cloudless, and he could feel the humidity in the air. He couldn't help but remove the navy overcoat and fold his sleeves. He'd fix them again when he steps on the shore.

Austria wiped the sweat forming on his brow. _It's much warmer than in my house._ He looked at the view before him. There were three lush, verdant islands surrounded by mangroves and coconut trees. The sand was white, sparkling in the midday sun. They also had quaint dwellings made out of dried leaves and wood. In spite of their appearance, they could withstand the yearly storms. The three islands seemed to be connected by bridges made out of wood and bamboo, and all three islands were separately connected to a bigger island.

The biggest island contained a house which resembled Spain's. It had three floors. The bottom storey was made out of stone and wooden doors with metal knockers. The other ones was made of wood, and had huge wooden windows decorated with shells and screens.

"You think this is pretty? Wait for the sunset! A lot of people from all over the world watch that." China said. "They come here just to watch a sunset?" Austria asked, annoyed by the triviality. "Aiyaaa, no. Of course not! They come here for the food, the people, the festivals, the culture and other things!" China said.

"Very well, then."

"Austria, this is Philippines' house."

China jumped into the shallow water and pulled the boat to shore. Austria stared into the water, not seeing his reflection, but the seaweed and a few crabs underwater. The water was clearer than glass.

He then rolled down his sleeves, wore his coat and straightened his jabot in spite of the warm weather. He made sure his hair was fixed, except for that strand which didn't want to come down. _Oh, Mariazell._ He stepped out of the boat, carrying his suitcase. His feet were drowned by the white sand.

"You have a visitor, aru!" China called out as they stayed on the shore.

They could hear footsteps slowly coming towards them. It came from the trees surrounding the place. "Yes, I'm coming!" a voice echoed from the forest. It was firm and ready, but with a hint of tenderness. It sounded more like a woman meeting her lover than a servant running errands

A young woman who couldn't be older than twenty-five came out of the forest. She was dressed in a loose cotton blouse and a calf-length red floral skirt wrapped around her narrow waist. Her black hair bounced as she ran, kept in place by a bandana the same color as her skirt. She was wearing wooden slippers on her dainty feet. Tucked behind her ear was a blood-red hibiscus. She held a garland of tiny flowers in her hand, together with a fan.

Her hair was in a bun, with a few stray locks framing her face. She no longer had the babyish look of the olden times. She was almost regal, even in plain clothes, but with a tough air of a street rat.

She ran in the sand upon seeing China. "_Kuya_ China!" her pouty lips almost squealed when she tightly embraced the Asian nation. "Well, hello, beloved panda." She added quickly.

"Philippines! It's nice to see you again. How are you?" China said, embracing her back. Austria watched curiously. _That's Philippines?_ "I'm alright, but Spain said that I'd have another visitor. I was busy preparing his lodgings and all." Philippines looked a bit worried. She spotted Austria in the corner of her eye. "By the way, _Kuya_, who is that?" she whispered.

"That's your visitor, Philippines! It's Austria!" China said, almost laughing. Philippines shielded her face with a fan, almost dropping the garland. "Austria? Aahh…" she almost forgot about him. No one could blame her, though. She spent the last 300 years of her life warding off colonizers.

"Austria, I'm sure you remember Philippines." China turned to the visitor. "Why, yes. I almost didn't recognize you," Austria went up to her, took her lightly-tanned hand and kissed it with his soft lips, "You've grown into a gorgeous young lady." He added.

Philippines almost buried her face into the fan. _He's Austria? Diyos ko, he's still so pretty. Even his words could make my underwear fall to the floor._ "I'm glad that time has been quite kind to you, Mr. Austria. You haven't changed much. Forgive me; I almost forgot who you are. So much has happened in the past 400 years. _Mabuhay_, Mr. Austria!" She said, trying to match his formality.

Austria let go of his hand. "Please, just call me Austria…or Roderich." He said. "Call me Paulita, then." She replied.

"I must get going now. The panda's complaining because of the heat!" China said, frowning. The panda was pawing at him, anxious to return to cooler grounds. "Until we meet again, _Kuya_." Philippines said. "Thank you for bringing me here, China." Austria said. "You're welcome—aru!" China boarded his boat and started rowing towards the mainland.

Philippines took Austria's suitcase. "No, no…please. It is quite heavy. Go and show me the way. I'm very bad at directions, unfortunately." He said.

"Welcome to my home, then, Mr. Austria. I hope that you will have a pleasant stay." She said. She brought up the fragrant garland of _sampaguita_ flowers. She hung them on his long, pale neck. "By the way, you might want to remove that coat and jabot." She said.

The Austrian hurriedly removed the said garments and tucked them into his luggage. The scent of the flowers made him feel like he was floating. The scent reminded him of Hungary. The flowers she loved were quite different from these little white blossoms. But still, she smelled so much like the garland hanging on his neck.

They were silent as they walked on the path leading to the Asian nation's house. Philippines broke the awkward silence.

"Is Miss Hungary doing well?" she asked. Austria's cheeks flushed. So much had happened in the past. "I guess she is, but it's a long story." He said. "Is Prussia still bothering you?" "I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry. I kept the frying pan well-oiled and hard. I also have one of China's woks. But I doubt that Prussia would come here to annoy you." Philippines said.

Hearing those words, Austria smiled. _Indeed, she is still the Philippines I came to know.

* * *

_

Philippines opened the door to her house. The stone base kept the place cool. They were welcomed by the comfortable living room, with chairs made out of the best wood and lace-covered pillows. She showed him the dining room and the kitchen. However, she did not show him the room where clothes were laundered and ironed. He had no need of doing chores.

A flight of wooden stairs led them to the second floor. "Forgive me, my dwelling is simple." She said. "No, it's exactly what I need, Paulita. By the way, I saw a piano in the living room. Is it in good condition, if I may ask?" Austria asked.

"I've been too busy to use it, and so have my children. I could call someone to tune it…but of course, you may play on it. It has been long since I heard you play." The last sentence was an understatement. "I can tune this. All I need are strings. Do not bother yourself any further. I see that you put great effort into welcoming me," he said, fingering the _sampaguita_ garland on his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Austria." She said.

On the second floor was a hallway leading to many bedrooms. They were much fewer than what he had at home, but they were quite cozy. All of them faced the sea, giving a bird's eye view of the endless sea.

The biggest room was for Philippines herself. Her door was carved with curlicues, ferns and mythological creatures. Her bed had four posts and was covered by drapes made of white lace and cotton. Several pillows, well-arranged and with intricate cases, were on the bed. It was also covered by a gauzy cloth. It was actually a mosquito net.

She had a vanity, with a mirror and many drawers which contained her shells, jewelry, and most importantly, pearls which were probably given by Mindanao when he found some in the sea. There were also a few cameo earrings and necklaces, probably from Spain. America always gave her trinkets and bangles.

The room also had a huge armoire; a little altar with a crucifix, candles, rosaries, a Bible and a statue of the Virgin Mary; and a locked chest for keeping memoirs. The windows were also wooden, but with rows of squares made out of thin _capiz_ shells. These windows were framed by curtains which followed the white and brown color scheme of the room.

But something seemed out of place. There was a _katana_ on top of her desk, held by wooden "platforms". Japan gave it to her, for sure. Why? He would never know.

Philippines also showed him Luzon's, Visayas' and Mindanao's rooms. Luzon's and Visayas' rooms were just like their mother's. Luzon's room, though, had bigger drawers. She also had many books in her room, and a few tribal objects from the Northern mountain ranges.

Her room evidenced her mother's refined tastes. Just like her mother, she had an extensive closet. Her windows had intricate wooden beads hanging from the sill. One of her walls displayed paintings of a renowned Filipino artist. She had flat gongs hanging around, as well as flutes and bamboo xylophones on the floor.

Visayas' room was more festive and colorful. She had masks on the walls, feathers, images of the child Jesus, and other things. Visayas liked dressing up more than her sister did, in spite of her closet being smaller. She also had strings of shells hanging on the windowsill.

Also, native objects took their place in her room. In one of the corners of her room, she kept her favorite instrument, a guitar. She had a native fiddle and a guitar-like instrument made out of coconut shell.

Mindanao's room was very different from his siblings. It was not only because of his gender. His room had saddles and stirrups, a small cannon, swords, pistols, bows and arrows, and a few explosives. His mother had tried to tell him to take those objects out of his room, but he refused.

His walls were draped with tie-dyed cloth and he had pearls all around the room. Instead of a Bible, he kept a Qur'an. Instead of a crucifix, he had a crescent and star on his ceiling. He also had a scale model of a mosque on his bureau.

"Your children have very nice rooms." Austria remarked. "I just gave them their space, and they designed it. They only stay here sometimes. Most often, they are in their own islands." Philippines said, with a touch of nostalgia.

"I'm sure you'd like to see your room." She perked up quickly.

She brought him to a room like the other ones. It had the same four-post bed, drapes and mosquito nets. The big room still had the closet, the vanity and the small altar. There was a carved mahogany table with a cushioned chair of the same material. The only difference was that there were carpets in this room. The windows were not as decorative as those in the other rooms. But the room exuded practical comfort.

"You may rest now. I'm sure you've had a long trip. If you want to take a bath, knowing how hot it is, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway. Please tell me if you need anything. Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Do you have tea, Paulita?" he asked. "Yes, of course. I also borrowed some porcelain from China. Anything else?" she asked. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you very much. I would like to see your children some time, though." Austria said, smiling.

"They'll be here tonight." She said, before taking her leave.

Austria opened his suitcase and hung his clothes on the hangers in the armoire. He had brought a few suits, light shirts, shorts and pants, as well as sunglasses and slippers. Being his usual self, a few bottles of sunblock and toiletries were also in the luggage.

After arranging the said items, he changed into more comfortable clothing. He was also in slippers this time. He then lay on the bed, looking at the side table with a glass-topped oil lamp which was actually powered by electricity. The mattress was firm, but comfortable. The bedding was luxurious, and the pillows felt like heaven. He then fixed his gaze to the window, where he could see the endless blue sky.

* * *

_Haaaaay, I wish he could have been my big brother. I could just stare into those eyes forever._ When she caught sight of a frying pan, she remembered meeting Prussia for the first time. He sent her running to Spain with fright. With the snow-white hair, ghostly skin and red eyes, she thought he was a ghost.

There were a lot of stories in the islands about red-eyed ghosts. _But of course, he was just like Kuya Spain and me after all…although a very annoying nation._ _I miss Kuya Antonio, Kuya Alfred and Kuya Kiku so much._

She carried some fine porcelain, as well as a spoon and a platter of crème caramel, more commonly known as _leche flan_ in her nation. This was one of the recipes Antonio taught her.

"_Well, Austria has a bit of a sweet tooth. He loves cakes, pies and chocolate. I'm sure you can please him. You learned from me." _She could remember Spain saying such things over the phone.

When she stood at the open doorway, she could see Austria lying sideways on the bed, his figure slightly blurred by the mosquito net. His ear rested on his left palm. She noticed that he was wearing shorts. She couldn't help but admire his long, flawless legs which were stretched along the length of the bed. Paulita almost wanted to go into a swoon.

As if sensing her presence, he sat up and got out of bed.

"Ah, Paulita. Thank you. Please, do rest. You seem quite flushed. Are you ill?" Austria said, as she nervously set the tray on the table.

"Mr. Aus—Roderich," she began, almost savoring the syllables of his name, "Thank you for the concern, but I am not ill. Please, enjoy the tea and the custard." She excused herself and scurried towards the door but she stopped when she felt a gentle tug on her arm.

"Stay here awhile, Paulita. I prefer your company to seeing you being too busy. It's just that…I'm embarrassed by your hospitality. If you want, you can get a cup and a spoon." He said, with that soft voice which became him.

"Alright…I'll be back." She said, running off to the kitchen. _He's actually inviting me to eat with him!_ Her heart thumped wildly in her chest but then, she stopped midway. A singular thought entered her head, and it wracked her heart with guilt. From then on, her steps grew slower and slower.

* * *

Austria sat on the mahogany chair, closing his eyes. _Had her hair been brown…had her eyes been green…had her skin been fairer…_ He held his forehead in frustration. He sighed and took the tray from the small table near his bed.

He poured the warm tea into the fragile cup. The tea was painfully good, considering that Philippines herself did not drink much tea. It was this kind of warmth that welcomed him after a long day of work. It was this kind of cheerfulness which faced his seriousness.

He looked at the rings of _sampaguita_ flowers, now hanging on the "oil lamp" on the table. They were tiny buds, but how fragrant they were. The flower was just like the lady who hung the garland on his neck. _They're so much alike…yet so different._

He had almost forgotten about the _leche flan_ on the table, but he refused to take any of it until Paulita had entered the room. Looking at the caramel color on the top part of the custard, he knew that it would be sweet.

_Painfully sweet.

* * *

_

Useful Notes:

Even before the Spaniards arrived, China and the Philippines have been strong trading partners. In fact, many aspects of Filipino culture are influenced by the Chinese. Actually, Filipino culture is a hodgepodge of Spanish, Chinese, Malay and American traditions.

_**Sampaguita**_. It is a variety of jasmine flowers. Small, yet pure-looking and fragrant, sampaguita is the national flower of the Philippines. It is quite pleasing to the nose, and is often woven into garlands placed on the hands of statues of saints in church. Also, some Filipinos tend to hang garlands of these flowers on the necks of tourists and/or foreign dignitaries.

**Yellow.** It is the signature color of Benigno Aquino III, the newly-elected president. He was sworn in last June 30, 2010.

_**Diyos ko**__._ It means "My God." Commonly used as an expression.

_**Leche flan**_. Caramel custard. Has a lot of egg yolks and caramel on top. Yum. :D

_**Barong Tagalog**_. It is only worn for formal occasions in Philippine society. It is also the national costume for Filipino males. They are grouped according to the material (the most expensive ones are made of pineapple fibers), collar design (traditional or Chinese collar). They are usually white/off-white, but these days, there are newer interpretations of the said garment. Here are a few samples. Try imagining Austria in one.

http : / images. mylot. com / userImages / images / postphotos / 2397761 . jpg

http: / www . tesoros . ph / images_0408 / classic_barong_med2 . jpg

Thank you for reading, guys. :D Prussia, America and Japan might make appearances in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, well, well. I did tell you that Prussia, America and Japan would appear soon. Guess who appears in this one. :D

Fact sheet on Philippines' children:

*They're all black-haired, with their mother's skin and brown eyes.

**Luzon**

Name: Lucia de los Santos (loo-SEE-yah deh-lohs-san-tos)

Age (appearance): 7

Description: Luzon is the youngest, but she is the tallest and the second most mature. She dresses somehow like her mother, and has drawers containing almost everything. She warms up to visitors very quickly and is generally the best-liked among the three islands because of her quick wit and refined manners. She is seen more at her mother's house than in her own.

**Visayas**

Name: Victoria Roxas (vik-TOHR-yah ro-has)

Age: 8

Description: Visayas is the second child and the least mature. She dresses also like Luzon, but she also dresses in festival wear. She is the most cheerful of the bunch and is actually more hospitable than Luzon. When Luzon and Mindanao argue, she breaks them up. She also spends the most time playing musical instruments, especially her guitar.

**Mindanao**

Name: Harun Jamal-ul Kudarat (hah-ROON jah-MAHL-ool koo-dah-RAHT)

Age: 9

Description: Mindanao is the eldest, and the only boy. Hardened by years of oppression and warding out foreigners from his island, he is the most mature of the three. He dresses in outfits which reflect his colorful Muslim heritage. He may be violent when it comes to strangers, but he is fiercely protective of his mother and siblings. This was demonstrated when he refused to be invaded by Spain.

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Hostilities

Austria was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice Philippines entering the room with an extra spoon, saucer and cup. She gave a small sigh, not wishing to disturb him. Austria, as if sensing her presence, turned his head towards the door.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought. Please," he pulled another chair and gestured for her to sit beside him. He took the platter of flan and set it on the table. He silently waited for her to dig in to the confection.

"You're the guest, Roderich. Go on." Philippines said, as he nodded his head and took a spoonful of the flan. He gently brought the spoon to his mouth, allowing the custard to literally melt in his mouth. The slight bitterness of the caramel mixed with the sweetness of the bottom layer was heaven to his meticulous tongue.

"Teach me how to make some of this. I think my boss would appreciate it…well, if you're not busy, that is." He said, looking at her as she scooped some for herself. "Why, of course!" she said, before daintily bringing the spoon to her mouth. "Thank you."

They silently ate and drank the tea, allowing the wind to blow gently into the room. The silence was broken by a flustered Paulita. "There's something I'd like you to have. My boss is coming this afternoon from Vietnam's place[1] and I'll pick him up from the airport." She said, running off to the next room.

Embarrassed by the graciousness of his host, Austria took the used dining appointments and put them on the kitchen sink downstairs. _I might as well help her._ He opened the sink, allowing the water—_how does her water stay cold in this heat?_—to wash away the few tea stains and caramel drops on the platters.

He scrubbed the dishes, making sure that every nook and cranny was cleaned. When the water touched the soapy platters once again, they gleamed in the sunlight entering the windows of the kitchen.

He was then startled by thumping footsteps descending the staircase. "Ah, there you are. I'm sorry; I was very worried about you. _Kuya _Antonio told me that you get lost quite often." She said sheepishly.

"This is the least I could do for you." Austria said, placing the now-dry dishes in the cupboard. "I'd like to see that garment of which you speak." He went up the stairs and followed Philippines. She led him back to his room, holding up a hanger with a seemingly translucent long-sleeved shirt with starched collars.

"This is the _barong Tagalog_, the national costume for men. This one's made out of pure pineapple fibers. I did have some trouble looking for one. Try it on. There's also a shirt to wear inside. It's also to be worn with black slacks and leather shoes." She told him, handing the hanger.

Austria observed the odd garment, marveling at the intricate designs. He could tell if the embroidery was machine-woven or hand-woven. The light cloth was perfect for the warm weather. "I really appreciate this, Philippines. I am sure this was hand-woven, which makes it all the more laudable."

"I'll be preparing lunch downstairs. Tell me if there's something wrong." Philippines said, giving a bow and taking her leave.

* * *

Austria gazed at himself in the mirror, admiring not himself but the embroidery. The gauzy material still allowed the cool sea breeze to wrap itself around his slender frame. It looked odd, but somehow amplified the elegance in his face. Philippines' boss would be pleased.

He changed back into the clothes he originally wore, hurrying because he smelled something scrumptious coming from the lower floor. He descended the stairs, finding Paulita in the kitchen.

"Do we need to make alterations_?_" she asked. "No, it fit perfectly. I'd be pleased to meet your boss," he replied, "By the way, when are your children coming?"

"Just about…now."

The grandfather clock in Philippines' house struck 11:30. Light rapping and juvenile, high-pitched voices signaled the arrival of her children.

"_Inay! Inay!"_

"I'll get it." Austria said, straightening his rather casual clothing and stepped to the door. He peeped into the looking-glass, seeing three wide-eyed children bearing a few objects. Two cheerful girls and a rather serious boy came into view.

Austria turned the doorknob, pulling the door open.

His face was almost drained of all its color when he saw a sword with a wavy blade called the _kalis_ pointed at his diaphragm.

"Who are you and where is our _Inay_?" the boy demanded. He was wearing a black _taqiyah_[2] woven with golden threads, a white shirt and a _malong_ draped on his left shoulder, stretching to his right hip and back. He was in black pants and slippers.

"Harun! Put down that blade!" the tallest among them said. She was dressed in her finest _baro't saya_, exactly the same outfit Philippines wore when she first met Austria. "If you'll shut up, Lucia!" the boy retorted.

The other child, dressed in a floral skirt and loose off-white top like their mother, broke them up, saying, "Shush! _Inay_'s going to get mad at us again if we keep fighting!" Victoria said, obviously afraid.

Mindanao sheathed his sword, much to Austria's relief. Luzon flipped her wavy hair in a rather snobbish way. Visayas kept silent.

"What's that racket all about?"

Philippines went to the door, looking at her three children. "_Inay!_" they squealed, hugging her. Mindanao's eyes kept watch on Austria.

"_Inay, _who's this guy? Is he going to invade us?" Mindanao asked. Philippines' eyes narrowed. "Harun, my dear, he is a visitor. Treat him with respect. He is a gentleman, and he will not invade us." Paulita said, sighing. "Now come in and say hello to Mr. Austria."

"Hello, Mr. Austria!" Luzon and Visayas chorused. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MOTHER, YOU PANSY!" Mindanao screamed. Austria did not flinch. Luzon and Visayas restrained Mindanao. "Shush! He doesn't seem mean. Cut it out, Harun! I'll tell _Tito_ Noy that you've been mean!" Victoria said.

Paulita sighed. "I'm really sorry, Austria. Harun will warm up to you soon enough. I'll go talk to him. Lucia, Victoria, please keep him company." She pulled Harun away from his sisters and led him into the dining room. Lucia and Victoria stood motionless, watching the placid stranger sit on the wooden chaise lounge.

Victoria looked down, tears threatening to fall from her big, brown eyes. "Toria, don't cry. I don't think Mr. Austria's mad," Lucia reassured her, pulling her older sister into a hug, "Right, Mr. Austria?"

The aristocrat smiled. "I'm alright, children. He just reminds me very much of someone I know. Come, sit here." He said.

"By the way, I'm Luzon. You can call me Lucia!" she said, giving a big smile. "And I'm Visayas, or you can call me Victoria." The other girl's face almost had no trace of sobs.

Visayas looked at the old piano across the chair she sat on. "Mr. Austria, they say you're good at playing the piano. Can you play for us?" the doe-eyed child was irresistible. Austria sighed and said, "Only if you'll call me…_Kuya_ Roderich."

"Okay, _Kuya_!" they said in chorus.

"What would you like me to play?" he asked, putting up the cover of the upright piano. Visayas immediately opened the lid of the piano bench and took out some sheet music. Of course, Austria understood not a single word, but the notes were certainly composed by a National Artist for Music.

"I hope you don't mind my ignorance, but what does that mean?" he asked.

"It's actually a lullaby, and _Inay_ loved singing it to us. It means 'the swaying of the hammock'. There's a few on the beach, and she always brought us there when lulling us to sleep." Luzon answered for her sister.

"_Inay_ doesn't sing it anymore. Please…play it for us!" Visayas pouted. "You are both a little too old for lullabies, but for your sake, I will play it." Roderich said, smiling. "THANK YOU, _KUYAAAAAA!_" they both rushed to him and embraced him tightly.

The keys were white, as if they were new. The sound was still good, but it couldn't compare to the splendid sound of his grand piano. Nevertheless, he played. He only played lullabies to calm him on sleepless nights. Today, though, he was helping two children remember their sweet past.

Absorbed in the gentle notes of his music, he almost didn't hear a sweet voice wafting in the air, singing along to the melody. Even if she was singing in her native tongue, Paulita could have convinced Roderich that she was his own mother.

_Sana'y di magmaliw ang dati kong araw  
Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay  
Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal  
Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan_

"Mama's singing it again!" Visayas squealed in delight. Austria finished the piece and looked at Philippines. She seemed to be removing a stray eyelash from her cheek. _Was that a tear?_ She immediately beamed up, saying, "Lucia, Victoria, go to the dining room now. I'll talk to Austria first."

"Okay. Mama, isn't Noynoy coming back later?" Lucia asked. "How many times do I have to tell you that he's called President Noynoy or _Tito _(Uncle) Noy and not just Noynoy? I'm sure he doesn't seem to be the one who demands respect, but give him a lot of it!" Paulita said, almost fuming.

"I'm sorry, my dears. _Inay_ has to fetch her boss later. Roderich, would it be alright with you to be with my three children for a while?" she asked, turning to him in shame. "I would love to. Besides, your children make me wish I had my own." He said, looking into the distance.

Soon enough, the five were at table, saying grace before having a hot lunch.

* * *

Later on, Paulita had left in a hurry, apologizing profusely to Roderich. The Austrian, on the other hand, tried to calm her down before she left. He had also promised that the children would take their _siesta_ and be good. He didn't need to force them to sleep. They all plopped onto their mother's huge bed and started snoozing.

Roderich watched them as he stood by the window of his room, observing the sky. Black clouds were forming in the distance. The air became moist and cold. When a white bolt appeared mere inches away from his eyes, he sprinted through the hallways to shut the windows and doors. He checked if there were any leaks in the ceilings. There were none. Thankfully, Paulita had not laundered today. Anything hung out to dry would have been drenched.

Raindrops pounded on the roof, no longer calming and melodic drizzles, but angry bursts trying to attack the house. It was joined by the infernal howling of the wind and the banging of doors and windows. The pleasant warmth was soon replaced by a damp chill. He then decided to have some tea downstairs.

_Poor Philippines…how could she pick up her boss in such a terrible rain?_ He thought, feeling the warmth of the tea in his cup. He closed his eyes as he drank, slowly warming his throat with the amber liquid.

"_Inaaaaaaaaaaaay!_"

Roderich almost dropped the cup in shock. He heard a chorus of fear scream for their absent mother. After guzzling the rest of his tea, he put down the cup and ran upstairs. He was greeted by terrified figures, clinging to each other in fear. Lightning shot through the air, and their screams were accompanied by thunder.

With pity pooling in his purple orbs, Roderich sat down beside them, hushing them. He tried to think about how he calmed little Italy during a storm.

"_Kuy-y-ya_ Roderich, is _Inay_ alright?" Visayas asked, clinging to the Austrian's pale arm. "She hasn't called yet, Victoria. Let's wait for her. I'm sure your mother's fine. Now, why were you three screaming?" he asked.

"The storm…and the lightning…and the thunder! Are you _stupid_ as well as being a foreigner?" Mindanao growled. "I am not putting up with any of that, Mindanao. I may be a foreigner, but I am most certainly not stupid. The storm will come to pass. It always does." He assured them.

"And children…I know the lightning looks scary, but that's just electricity…in air!" Austria chided them. "Really? It's just electricity and not some ghost?" Luzon asked, brown eyes opened wide. "Well, it is dangerous, but it's not a bad entity. It's just electricity in the sky." He said.

Just as he said that, another white bolt shot through the sky, almost seen through the _capiz _windows. Again, the children screamed. This time, even Mindanao wanted to tear at Roderich's shirt for protection.

Roderich glanced at the watch. "I think it's time for your _merienda_, if Spain calls it that way." "_Merienda _time?" the children forgot all about the lightning. "You might want something warm to eat. By the way, should I dress you in jackets?" he asked.

"Yes, please, _Kuya._ It's so cold." Luzon said, snuggling closer to the Austrian.

"What would you like to have for _merienda_, children? Pastries? Cakes? Soup?" he asked. "Soup, please, _Kuya._ We'd like to taste your cooking. _Kuya_ England said that you were really good. _Inay_ hated the day she let him cook here." Visayas said sheepishly.

"You'd better not try to poison us like England's cooking almost did." Mindanao said. Austria sighed and gave a small smirk. "MINDANAO!" Luzon and Visayas chorused.

Austria got some jackets for himself and for the three children. Even the wooden floor was as cold as ice when their feet were bare. The children sat silently in the living room, mumbling things. Austria soon found out that they were praying.

Luzon and Visayas' hands were folded in front of their chests. They both knelt, looking at the crucifix hanging on the wall. Mindanao was facing an altogether different direction, with his body prostrate.

_They are young, yet they believe. Why are adults always jaded, so as not to have that childlike faith?_ He thought. After his musings, he decided to cook a recipe from home. A simple vegetable soup would not be disagreeable. Besides, Paulita's refrigerator was very well-stocked. It was always like that when she had guests. After all, England himself almost thought that a sandwich he made was the work of a professional chef.

After finding beef, onions, potatoes, carrots, and flour, Roderich went to work, slightly disheartened by the gloomy weather. His face lit up when the smell of the soup wafted in the air. He heard little feet thumping on the floor.

"What are you cooking, _Kuya?_" Visayas asked. "It's beef and vegetable soup. Get some bowls and spoons; wait for me at the dining table. Is there anything else you'd like?" Roderich asked. "Nothing else, _Kuya_." Visayas said.

A steaming pot of soup greeted the three children. For once, Mindanao was not acting like Switzerland, much to Austria's relief. Mindanao heartily ate it, although he mumbled, "_Inay_ can cook better" under his breath. Luzon and Visayas were proper ladies, just like their mother.

"Thank you, _Kuya_!" Luzon and Visayas chorused, standing up to smother Austria with their tight embraces. Still startled by their affection, he barely gave a smile. "Thank you," Mindanao said flatly before putting his dish in the sink. _An awful mix of Vash and Romano!_ Austria thought.

Austria had not even taken a single sip when he heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." He told Luzon and Visayas, his voice almost inaudible because of the torrential rains. "B-b-be c-careful, _Kuya_, it might be a _kapre_!" Visayas said. "Toria! There is no scary, hairy guy with a giant cigar in his lips outside…" Luzon said, "…right, _Kuya?_"

Roderich walked towards the door, peering at the looking-glass. He immediately opened the door and received the drenched woman and her boss. "Thank you, Roderich." Paulita said, hurriedly pulling a bunch of luggage inside.

A balding man of about 50 years old stepped inside. His black suit, white dress shirt and yellow tie were drenched and the eyeglasses in his hand were cloudy. When the mist disappeared, he put them back on and saw the Austrian.

"Paulita, you once told me that you had a boyfriend. Is he the one?" he asked, laughing like the jovial president he was. Austria felt his cheeks warm up. "He is not my boyfriend! He is Austria, my guest." Paulita said, scandalized.

"Very well," he then turned to Roderich, "Benigno Simeon Cojuangco Aquino III[3] at your service. You see, I think that my nation should be my boss and not the other way around." He held out his hand to the aristocrat.

"If that is the mindset of a leader, then I'm quite optimistic when it comes to Paulita's future. My name is Roderich Edelstein. Congratulations on your ascent to the presidency, sir." Austria said, giving a small bow.

The president chuckled. "Please, let us do away with the formalities. You are my nation's guest. Call me _Tito _(Uncle) Noy. Even the children call me that." "Very well, _Tito_ Noy." Austria was somehow comforted by the fact that Paulita's boss did not act like a king.

Paulita came back down, the luggage not anymore in her hands. "_Your Excellency,_" the president frowned upon the stiff title, "I mean, _Tito _Noy, I already brought your bags upstairs…and dry yourself." Paulita glanced around and gave her boss a towel.

"Paulita, you had no need of doing that. I'm not _that_ old," the president glanced around while drying his wet, balding head, "Should we let _him_ in?" Paulita was puzzled for a moment before answering, "Well, I'm not sure but you know _him_. The children believe him too much when he says that he's a—"

"DID SOMEBODY ORDER A 'HERO'?"

"Alfred!" Luzon and Visayas squealed. Mindanao and Austria slapped their foreheads simultaneously. _At least someone shares my abhorrence for that incompetent carnival of bloat_. Austria thought, looking at Mindanao. Paulita blushed ever-so-slightly. The president shook his head, "The boy never changes."

Austria, who was still by the door, opened it. He was faced with a dripping-wet blonde with his glasses askew. "Hey, Austria! I never knew you'd be at Paulita's place. What brings you here?" he asked as he shut the door. "Spain asked me to come here. He thought I was overworked and dreary, so he sent me here, knowing that Prussia wouldn't even try to come." Austria answered.

"That's good to hear! I know Pauli's place very well and I can show you around the islands. So, what do you say?" Alfred said, trying to place an arm on the Austrian's shoulder. "Let's discuss it later. You might want to dry yourself with one of Paulita's towels before you catch a cold or wet my shoulder." Austria said with a hidden acridness.

"Alfred, give him some peace of mind. I see here that he even cooked for my children. Roderich, it was very inhospitable of me to leave my children with you. I'm sorry if they had been a burden." Paulita said, handing Alfred a towel.

"They were kind, except for Mindanao's hostility. It does not matter, though. It's my pleasure to be of service to a noble lady," Austria said, giving a wry smile. He then turned to the Philippines' boss. "Come with me, Roderich. I'd like to speak to you." _Tito_ Noy gave a smile and Roderich followed him to his office, leaving the allies alone.

"I don't think the storm will pass tonight, Alfred. You'd better stay here. Thank you for making sure that my boss was alright." Paulita said to the blonde. "No prob, Pauli. You know, if it wasn't raining, I'd have invited you to a stroll on the beach. Just us…barefoot, collecting seashells and watching the sunset…that kind of thing." The American was visibly flushing and turning his head away.

"I guess I'm not the only hopeless romantic here," the Filipina said, punching him in the arm. "Oww! And I once thought you were a stuck-up prude like Iggy!" he retorted. They laughed at their silliness as allies. That was until…

"_TITO_ NOY!" that was Mindanao's sneering voice.

"_KUYA _RODERICH!" that was Visayas' shrill voice.

"_Inay_ and her "boyfriend" are acting like _Ibarra and Maria Clara_ [4] here!" that was Luzon's annoying sing-song voice.

They broke apart. "You might want to appease them with chocolate." Paulita said. "Of course! It's a hero's duty to give some _pasalubong _[5] to his favorite little Filipinos." Alfred said, showing her a wet, almost-ruined box of chocolates.

The last things Paulita heard were the shrill, amused laughter of Alfred and her children and her boss's sigh of exasperation followed by a musical voice saying, "Mister Jones, do not ruin my pleasant conversation with Miss del Pilar-Bonifacio's boss!"

* * *

Ooh. Love triangle. AusPhilAme, anyone?

[1] Vietnam's place- President Aquino attended the ASEAN summit, which was held in Vietnam.

[2] For the national costume, just type the terms into any image search site, and you'll find them. But just to give you some information:

_Taqiyah_- skullcap of the Muslims

_Malong_- it's a long piece of fabric with intricate designs draped on the body to look like a sash.

_Baro't saya_- national costume for women. It is composed of the _baro_ (the shirt/blouse) and the _saya_ (the skirt)

[3] President Aquino apparently likes being called "Tito Noy". Even the website of the Office of the President addresses him as such. Also, in his inaugural speech, he said, "Kayo ang boss ko" which means, "You [the nation] are my boss."

[4] Juan Crisostomo Ibarra y Magsalin and Maria Clara de los Santos are the main characters of the novel _Noli me Tangere_ written by Jose Rizal, the country's national hero. They are the quintessential tragic lovers of Filipino literature.

[5] _Pasalubong_. Usually, a Filipino coming back from another country is expected to bring home a gift for his/her relatives.

Heh. Toodles! Austria and the President will have some man-talk in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I can't even dream of owning Hetalia. My drawings would look like chicken scrawl compared to those of Himaruya.

WARNINGS:

Alfred. Sappy, puppy-eyed, romantic, ripped-out-of-a-Hollywood-film Alfred. This requires no further explanation. I'm not really sorry for this. XD

Man-talk…with Austria and President Aquino. More awkward than it sounds.

Mindanao being painfully dramatic…plus his Romano-esque language.

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversations

Austria had excused himself as he hurriedly wore the _barong Tagalog_ and slacks Paulita gave him. He hurried into the president's office, apologizing profusely for taking too much time. "Paulita said that you'd appreciate it if I wore the national costume," he said.

"No wonder, Roderich. It suits you. Have a seat." the president said, smiling. "Are you enjoying your first few hours here?" "Very much, Sir-_Tito_ Noy. Paulita and the children have been the most gracious hosts I've ever had in ages. It's a far cry from the lavish balls I attended in Europe, but here I am satisfied." Roderich said.

Roderich gazed around the office. Its floor was made of varnished mahogany. The carpet was gorgeous. The carved desk, chair and bookshelves were expertly-made by woodcutters from the province of Laguna. The windows matched the wood-and-_capiz_ design of the whole house. A crystal chandelier hung over the room, illuminating the presidential portrait and the pole which held the nation's flag.

"_Tito Noy_, I think that I may be distracting you from your work. Please, there isn't much of a need to talk to me." Austria said, trying to stand up. "Indeed, you are a real gentleman, Roderich. Don't worry; I am here in this resthouse to unwind before heading to the capital for more work." The president said.

"Unfortunately, my rest day was dampened, so to speak." Roderich gave a chuckle at this. "I'm sure, though, that a fine young man such as yourself already has a woman to share his life with." Roderich was silenced. He closed his violet eyes and sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Forgive me, son." Noynoy said, falling silent. "No, _Tito_. It's alright. That's the reason I came here. You see, I was once married to Hungary. It was just supposed to be another political union, but we grew to love each other. Unfortunately, we separated because of our bosses. I still love her, but she seems to have found someone else…an ex-nation at that." Austria said, his voice full of frustration.

"So that's why Mr. Carriedo called Paulita at around 3 in the morning. Of course, even at such a ridiculous time, Paulita would do anything to talk with her _Kuya_ Antonio." Noynoy said wryly.

"Antonio once brought Paulita to my house. She was a little girl, then. She reminded me so much of Hungary when she was young. She was an exceptional cook. She was spunky yet affectionate…and she despised Prussia…" his voice trailed off.

The president didn't say anything. He placed his hand on the nation's shoulder. "Don't worry, Roderich. I never had a wife…and because of the nosy paparazzi, I might never have one. Consider yourself lucky. That kind of story never happens every day. As for me, I have to bear being left by one girlfriend after another."

"I'm sorry, _Tito_ Noy. Don't worry, though. You'll find someone. As for me, I'll have to learn to love again, but if she comes back, I'll accept her with open arms." Austria said. "I'm guessing you're alright with Paulita being with that obnoxious American."

"President Obama and I are on good terms. Paulita and Alfred are a different story, though. What can I do? They had been enamored with each other since 1898." Noynoy said, stifling a laugh. "Even if Alfred is such a goofball, he's sincere, unlike some politicians in this land…albeit a very cheesy young man."

"What do we expect, _Tito_ Noy? He's the one who gave the world a taste of Hollywood!" Austria exclaimed. It ended in laughter for both men. The rain still poured outside.

"By the way, who are Ibarra and Maria Clara?" Austria asked. The president sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Luzon, where are the three of you going?" Paulita asked.

"I'm going to practice on my guitar!" Visayas said. "I'll make a bamboo flute for _Kuya_ Roderich!" Luzon said. "I'm going to read the Qur'an and pray, if you don't mind." Mindanao said as the three of them dashed up the stairs.

"Hey, Alfred, make sure no one, not even you, harms _Inay_. If you lay a finger on a single black strand, I'm going to chop you to bits and turn you into a burger!" Mindanao trailed.

"MINDANAO!" his sisters yelled.

Alfred gave a chuckle. "He takes off after your childhood spunk. He was just like you when we first met. What did Kiku call you? Tsu-tsun something." He said, breathing the scent of her hair. It smelled of sampaguita and other flowers.

"_Tsundere_." She corrected him. "I kept whacking you with sticks and cursed _Kuya_ Antonio for selling me to you. It's funny that we're…this now." Alfred was now as red as the stripes on his flag.

"I'm really sorry about Harun. He has been quite rude to you—" Alfred put a finger to her lips.

"I may want to be the hero but I can't make everyone like me. At least I know that while I'm gone, someone's protecting you." Alfred said, wrapping his arms around her. His bomber jacket was left unattended on the seat of the divan. Paulita picked it up and wore it, much to her lover's delight.

"It's been long since I wore this." Paulita said, enveloping herself in the warmth of the oversized clothing. It smelled of musky cologne, soda, grilled beef and rain. "When you were younger, you loved wearing my jacket. You were already drenched in sweat but you refused to take it off." He said.

"Of course, I was a silly girl who always threw hissy fits at you. _Kuya_ Antonio always threatened to castrate you and said that it was a brotherly instinct. He thought you didn't take care of me well," Paulita said, "and when you let me go, he kept asking me if you only fed me hamburgers and soda and promised to make me 'decent' food."

"Well, the tomato bastard—" it was his turn to be silenced. "There are three children in this house. Don't be a bad example."

"Cuddling with your lover on the couch and wearing his jacket is something the kids should see?"

"Touché."

"Don't worry. Francis won't hear us."

"Good. I can't bear having either him or Gilbert here. God forbid that both of them be here, especially with Roderich around." She sighed.

"By the way, Roderich seemed colder than usual. Care to explain?" Alfred implored. "Apparently, Gilbert whisked away _Ate _Hungary. Knowing _Kuya_ Roderich, he loves her very much. _Kuya_ Antonio suggested that he stay here for a while. Prussia won't dare. I can use both a wok and a frying pan." Paulita said.

"Knowing you, I'm sure that you've whacked him at least once." Alfred said, fixing his blue eyes on her brown ones. "Of course. I learned from Elizaveta. I even sent him a bigger version of my dress as a blackmail present. I was a horrible child. Even England wouldn't want to take me in."

Alfred was already laughing. "You sent Gilbert a dress? Have I ever told you how awesome you are compared to him?" Paulita's cheeks were red. "Nah…he doesn't hold a candle to you."

Paulita smacked his arm playfully. "You flatterer! I don't know what to do without you." "You'd never know the taste of a hamburger." He jokingly replied.

Alfred laughed until he fell unto the cushions, unceremoniously pulling the female nation on top of him. He let her stay beside him. "Let's take a nice nap. You've been working the whole day and you need some sleep." He traced the bottom lid of her brown eyes.

"I'll have some sleep later, Alfred. Right now, I should be cooking or tending to my boss and Austria." She tried to get up and leave but he pulled her back down. "Your dear Luzon told me that she wanted to cook dinner. I'm sure it's going to be much better than Iggy's cooking. Come on, Paulita, take a rest."

The Filipina sighed with a sleepy smile. "Oh well, I guess I do want to sleep, after getting drenched in the rain, waiting at the airport and getting caught in traffic." She lay down beside Alfred on the couch, still wearing the bomber jacket. The blonde took off his glasses as they snuggled closer to each other.

* * *

"Do not be deceived, though. Even if my country is lovely, much needs to be improved on. But, marriage? That will solve none of our problems! Marriage is out of the question, my dear son. I will not allow another colonizer to set foot in the Philippines." President Aquino said, dropping the cigarette stick. He presumed that his guest would not like the smell of smoke.

"I'm glad to hear that. She deserves a beautiful life." Austria said.

"Unfortunately, we have to deal with a horde of suitors, Roderich." The president said, rubbing his temples. "I am not surprised, _Tito_ Noy. Paulita is a lovely young woman and anyone who does not notice that is a fool." The Austrian answered, tipping his eyeglasses.

"Spain and China are just protective brothers…very protective. Japan's wooing her with trade agreements. Korea's bombarding her with irritating pop tunes and silly soap operas. Germany helped in the Philippine-American War and responded during Typhoon Ketsana…"

"Forgive me, I have not yet shared my condolences regarding such a tragedy." Roderich said, half-closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Roderich," he smiled at the nation. "Also, there's Netherlands, who tried to take her away from Spain at one point. Australia trains some of her soldiers and helps Mindanao ward off terrorists. Canada has been taking in some of our workers. The Middle Eastern nations are almost pleading for her workers to come there. France has been flattering her but she seems to enjoy whacking him with a frying pan instead. And of course, last but not the least is America, the ever-persistent suitor willing to see her at the drop of a hat." Noynoy recounted fondly.

"Are you not afraid, _Tito_, that they would take her away from you?" "God forbid, Roderich. The armed forces will not allow that to happen…and add Mindanao…but Russia seems to take an interest in our oil reserves."

"Be careful around Russia, though," Roderich said. "Don't worry. His vodka's nothing compared to our _lambanog_, or coconut wine. He'll get a kick out of that. If he dare cross us, he'll wish himself dead instead of a horrible hangover." Noynoy said.

The president and the nation fell silent for a long time before the former spoke. "You seem to be very concerned about my nation's heart. Don't get me wrong, though, but has she smitten you in some way?" The silence was as awkward as a father's conversation with his daughter's boyfriend.

"Truth be told, I came here to forget about my ex-wife, but Paulita mirrors her in some way that makes me uncomfortable. And here comes Alfred, who reminds me all-too well of Gilbert, especially when he thinks of himself as the most awesome creature on Earth." His voice was bitter.

"I understand. Not a word of this will be told to Paulita or Alfred. Consider this our secret, Roderich. I already smell something good. Soothe yourself, young man. Leave the house tomorrow and see the sights." Noynoy told him.

* * *

"Paulita, even without that Mutual Defense Treaty, I'd still protect you and Harun. I don't care how much he ignores me. I'm the hero and I won't let them pick on a kid. If those terrorists hate you because of our bond, then I should be the one they're shooting, not you or Mindanao. I love you, Paulita. Don't forget that," the American mumbled in his sleep.

Mindanao almost dropped the stick he held. _Is that true, Alfred?_ He thought. He shook his head, positioning the end of the stick on the blonde's forehead.

"Wake up. Oi, wake up, stupid American." Mindanao said, poking Alfred's forehead.

"Now, Phili, I know you want me to get up and kiss you like crazy or snuggle on this comfy couch of yours, but…five minutes please." He said, obviously oblivious as he reached out for Texas, wherever it could have been.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mindanao screamed. Alfred's blue eyes shot open to find an angry Mindanao poking him with an _arnis_ stick, a flushed Austrian holding a teacup just like England would, and Philippines' equally scandalized boss.

America sat up immediately. "I thought…" "You're so stupid! You can't even tell me and my mother apart. I don't even know why she likes you. You're just like that oblivious bastard, Spain, only you're even dumber. Ugh. I hope you leave first thing in the morning tomorrow." Mindanao said, stomping towards the dining room.

"Harun, I will leave tomorrow! I have to go back and…sheesh, he's just like Iggy!" he said, shaking his head and loosening up his joints. "You mean an awful mixture of Switzerland and Romano." Austria said, resuming his quiet enjoyment of the tea. "Alfred, you might want to keep your thoughts to yourself while sleeping." Noynoy said, looking at the piano.

"I'm really sorry, _Tito_ Noy. Excuse me," the flustered nation said, going to the kitchen (most likely to raid the woman's refrigerator).

"I thought that he was just an oblivious dimwit. It turns out that he really loves Paulita. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, _Tito_ Noy, Paulita's quite lucky." Roderich said, smiling at the president. Noynoy said nothing. He sighed, again reminded of his failed love life.

* * *

"Thank you for the delightful dinner, Paulita. Do let me play the piano after I take a bath. It would be a fitting end to the day." Austria said, smiling at her.

"I'm really sorry that I have another guest. The circumstances were unexpected. You could always come here again and I'll make sure that—" Austria took her hand and lightly kissed the caramel skin. "I do not mind. Please do not inconvenience yourself." He said, giving a small bow before taking his leave.

Austria treated himself to her piano, enjoying the solitude. No obnoxious Americans, no irritated Mindanao in sight. The weak beams of moonlight entered the room, casting a ghostly glow on his pale skin. To see him that way and to listen to his perfect symphonies would be an otherworldly experience indeed.

He played a tune for his gracious host and her understanding boss. Through notes he honored her hospitality, kindness and exotic beauty. The song segued into a more soulful and sorrowful mood. He then remembered the uncanny resemblance to Hungary, his memories in Europe and the painful heartbreak. Tears rolled down his cheek, glinting like diamonds on silk. When he ended the song, he immediately closed the top of the piano and removed his glasses in order to wipe his purple eyes.

After wiping his eyes, he looked at the stairs. There stood the president, cleaning his eyeglasses and muttering something about dust entering his eyes.

"Did I disturb your slumber?"

"No, no…I was just looking out the window when I heard you play. Your musical talent is unparalleled, Roderich." Noynoy said. "Thank you, _Tito._ Goodnight." Austria said. "Goodnight." The president retired to his office.

The brunette nation went up the stairs and passed by the bedrooms. He then heard the muffled cries of a child. _Who could it be?_ Luzon and Visayas' rooms were closed, so he inched towards Mindanao's room. Sure enough, the door was left ajar and the boy was at the open window, sobbing.

"Mindanao? Are you alright?" Austria stepped into the room cautiously. There were weapons and various items which the temperamental child could use to slay him.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" he said, continuing to sob. _At least, he's not calling me a 'stupid foreigner'_. "I don't think so, Mindanao. Here, wipe your tears." Austria held out a handkerchief. Mindanao grabbed it and wiped his face.

"I think you're trustworthy enough to hear what I'm going to say. You're not like some of _Inay_'s guests, especially that France guy who received a punch from me because he tried to kiss _Inay_. You're a gentleman, but not like England who acts like an old man." Mindanao said, finally facing the Austrian, who joined him in leaning against the windowsill.

"I'm honored to hear such things." Austria said. "Anyway, as I was saying, you're actually a nice guy. Maybe I'm just scared that people will take _Inay_ away and hurt her. I've seen it happen so many times. I'm sorry for being mean." Harun said.

"I understand." Austria nodded. "Honestly, I don't hate Alfred. I just thought that maybe he was just using her. They say that you're really honest when talking in your sleep or drunk. When I heard Alfred talk in his sleep a while ago, I found out that he was sincere. I was the one pushing him away when he tried to help." The boy was crying again.

"Talk to your mother about this. I'm sure she will understand. America is an idiot, but I assure you, he's an honest, sincere idiot. Truth be told, your mother reminds me of someone I love dearly."

Mindanao's ears perked up. _This pansy is heterosexual? This I must hear!_ "I'm listening." "Her name is Elizaveta Héderváry…Hungary." He paused before saying more. "I was married to her in 1867 but we were forced to divorce in 1918. I loved her more than anyone else could. She was in many ways like your mother: hardworking, kind and beautiful. Your mother is more feminine, though. These days, though, Eliza prefers the company of an oaf who does nothing but to annoy me and to disturb me from my peace."

"She broke your heart…" Mindanao trailed off. "Where's that oaf? Want me to slice him in half? Breaking hearts is never acceptable in my book." "It's not necessary, Mindanao. It hurts, but I'll be happy if she's happy."

"You're Catholic, right? You should be sainted soon! You're like a damn martyr." Mindanao seemed to tease, but he was absolutely serious. Austria smiled. "I've done terrible things in my life. I don't deserve to be sainted. I would love to talk with you more, but it's quite late. Go to bed now. I'll take my leave."

"Okay. Goodnight, then, _Kuya_ Roddy…or would you rather have 'stupid foreigner'?" "I'd rather be called _Kuya _Roddy. Goodnight, Mindanao." Austria smiled as he left.

* * *

Alfred and Paulita were leaning on the windowsill together, looking at the now-calm sea and the numerous stars which dotted the night sky.

"I've always admired Austria and Hungary. Even if it was an arranged marriage, they loved each other very much. Both of them were devastated when they were forced to split." Paulita said, sighing.

"I may be a nation, but I want to marry as a human. I just want to give these three a father to look up to. I don't want any more alliances and treaties. They're…empty. If your boss wants it to end, it ends." She continued. "Sometimes, I wish that I was a normal human. I don't have to worry about world meetings and wars." Her companion agreed.

"If I marry as a nation, I have to surrender my freedom. _Tito_ Noy, my children and the people will not allow it. I will not allow it." Paulita said.

"Neither would I. Do you wonder why I never call you Philippines?" he said, clasping her hand in his. "Why?" the blush on the woman's cheeks were smiled upon by the stars.

"I didn't fall in love with the Philippines. I fell—hard, really—for the woman who represented the Philippines. I'd climb the highest mountain, cross those raging rivers and go through forests for you. Heck, I'd even disguise myself and go to the civil registrar's office just to get a marriage license for us." Alfred said, pulling her closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"How come you could make me smile even if I'm talking about something grave? You're such a sap…but you're my sap." Paulita said, caressing his tanned cheeks. "I don't want to see you cry. Heroes don't make people cry." He said, as she buried her face in his chest.

"But I'll probably mope the whole day and wait until you call." She smiled sadly, tracing circles on his back. "The recession took its toll on you, dear. I kind of liked it when you were squishy and chubby before the Depression era. I was a kid looking for a teddy bear back then." Paulita said.

"Took its toll? I don't think I'm getting any thinner. I'm still fat," the American pouted, giving her his signature kicked-puppy look. Paulita laughed. "No, you're not! Alfred, stop that…and don't even think about starving yourself. I'll pack you in a box and send you to Russia if you even attempt that!" her voice took on a more serious tone.

She chuckled when the American shuddered. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hands trailed to his stomach. She flushed red upon feeling the rippling muscles under his tight gray undershirt. She almost wanted to tear it off and see her lover in all his glory. No, she'd leave behind the dog tags before pulling down those sinfully tight jeans and— _Such dirty thoughts, Paulita. That's it! You're going to confession tomorrow. Kuya Antonio will not be pleased!_

"Like what you touch?" he asked teasingly, holding her hand as if it were made of glass. "It seems that your poor body image vanished. Good, then. Now go to sleep. I'm showing Roderich the beauty of my homeland and you've got a long day tomorrow." She said, letting go of him. She gave out a small gasp when he pulled her back in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, babe. I'll miss ya." "I'll miss you too, love."

Apparently, Roderich could not take in more cheesiness, so he immediately ran back to his own room, reflecting on the things he heard from Mindanao, the president, Paulita and Alfred. With a mosquito net surrounding his bed and the windows open, he was able to sleep in the cool, lulling night breeze.

* * *

Yes, our new president smokes, but he's trying to kick the habit. Go, P-Noy! You can do it!

I almost wasn't able to bring myself to write those sappy, cheesy parts. They were seriously time-consuming. Thankfully, I made it out alive. In the next chapter, we're bringing Roderich to Luzon. XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	6. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank the warm and encouraging authors who reviewed this story. Thank you also for understanding how hard it is to be at the last quarter of your high school life. I waited until graduation so that I can give my full (read: distracted by college enrollment and credit by examination but doing her best to continue this) attention to this fic.

WARNINGS: Roman Catholic traditions. I hope I'm not offending anyone. Also, suggestive themes, courtesy of Mr. Jones, who will be out of the picture for the second half of this chapter until I decide to throw him back in.

* * *

Chapter 5: Leaving Comfort Zones

Austria's eyes fluttered open, flicking towards the open window. The gray skies were breaking into a lovely blue. The morning breeze ruffled the leaves of a nearby coconut tree and the sound of the waves crashing onto shore was calming. Also, there was a huge eagle sitting on the windowsill—

Austria bolted upright, grabbing his eyeglasses to make sure he was not dreaming. There was indeed a majestic bird sitting on the windowsill. It was an eagle, with brown feathers forming a sort of mane around its head. The bird had a dark, stern face, piercing blue eyes, a white underside, huge yellow claws and a bluish-gray beak.

It stretched its wings, spanning six feet. It was a showy predator.

Instead of being intimidated by the animal, Austria decided to come closer. "So, you are the Philippine Eagle, I presume? The King of the Skies indeed." The animal seemed to lower its head and bow down before the Austrian.

"Yes, Mr. Austria."

"YOU SPEAK?" Austria almost backed away from the creature. "Fear not, Mr. Austria. I am Alapaap_*_, messenger of the Motherland and her children. It is with honor that I welcome you to our nation." The eagle bowed to the aristocrat, folding its right wing in front of its breast.

"And what message does the Motherland wish to convey?" Roderich asked. "Not the Motherland, sir. It is Master Harun who wishes to see you on the shore. He had very strict orders that you come out as silently as possible. He would not want his mother and Mr. America to hear your conversation." Alapaap said.

"Please tell the young master that I will be with him shortly." The aristocrat nodded as the eagle took to the skies.

* * *

_I'll miss you_.

Slightly chapped lips touched the smooth, warm forehead of Paulita del Pilar-Bonifacio. Her brown eyes fluttered, hoping that those lips were not an illusion. Surely enough, she was faced with bright blue eyes and a warm smile.

"_Magandang umaga!_" Alfred said, his pronunciation definitely incorrect.

Paulita did not say a word. She closed her eyes and edged towards him, her cheek on his collarbone. "Stay a little longer." She finally said. "I'll go at the same time as your boss. I'll drop him off at the palace for you before I go to the airport. That way, you'll have all the time to entertain Austria. Does that sound good?" he asked. A nod answered him.

"What time is my boss leaving?"

"9 A.M."

Paulita reached for the cellphone on her bedside table. It was just 6:45 in the morning. She put it down and looked at Alfred again.

"You don't usually wake up this early." She mused. When in her country, the American usually would wake up no earlier than 11:30. "I'm sure you're hungry. Would you like some _arroz caldo_**?" she asked him.

She was about to stand up and walk when he pulled her back down and set her on top of him. Upon realizing their compromising position, Paulita's face turned red. She was about to hurl a few chosen expletives when he said, "Breakfast can wait. It wouldn't hurt to have some pillow-talk, right?"

Paulita gave a mock sigh but deep inside, she was grateful for a few more minutes of staying in bed. She rolled off him and claimed her usual spot, still facing him.

"When will I see you again?" she asked. "On my birthday, of course. I'm still thinking where to hold it this year." He said. "It's also Filipino-American friendship day. You could hold it in Manila. If you want some beach fun, we could go to Palawan. You and the others have seen Boracay already. If you want a hiking trip, Sagada would be nice. There's a hotel where you can see wild horses running in the morning."

Alfred's attention was caught when he heard the last place. It made the cowboy in him burst with happiness. "Sagada it is. Am I allowed to bring my cowboy gear?" he asked, blue eyes shining. "Sure, birthday boy."

"I love you." Alfred pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Paulita ran her fingers through his feathery blonde hair and down his nape. He stopped to look her in the eye and grin audaciously. He moved downwards, his lips leaving no skin on her neck untouched. He was about to suck on her collarbone when she whimpered.

"My boss…" "Sorry, babe. You're just too beautiful. One day, I'll worship every inch of your skin and…" "You talk too much."

It was her turn to attack his lips, requesting him to open up. Tongues danced and a few quiet groans and breathy moans were exchanged. With a coy smile, she trailed down his neck to suck on the healthy flesh.

"Ngh…go on. Mmmm, that's right. Mark me. Make them see that I'm yours. Set me on fire like you're the tropical sun." He said in an unusually low voice, with his mouth on her ear. _Alfred. The things you do to me._

Paulita was about to take up on his request when she heard someone knocking. "Paulita? Are you awake?" It was her boss.

She froze in horror. Alfred just winked, taking his glasses and moving quietly to the floor. He crawled under the bed, hoping that he would fit. He squeezed himself in, listening to whatever may happen. _Thank God_ _her linens are long._

Just when they thought the door would be opened, footsteps went into a different direction.

Paulita opened the door a bit and found that no one was there. "The coast is clear." She said, locking the door. Alfred immediately crawled out of his hiding place. His hair was mussed and his glasses were crooked. Paulita was stifling laughter. Alfred looked so adorable. "Damn, it was cramped down there. I was afraid that we'd get caught." He said, on the verge of laughing.

"We'd better get going. If he doesn't catch us, I don't know who would." Paulita said.

* * *

The sapphire seas brought in gently rolling waves. The tide was low, leaving some starfish and clams on the white sand. A lone figure stared out into the sea until he heard the squawk of an eagle. The boy held out an arm wearing a thick leather glove to allow the messenger to perch on his arm.

"Mister Austria is here."

"Thank you, Alapaap. You may now go." Mindanao said, as the bird flew off from his arm.

"You wanted to see me, Mindanao?" Austria asked, digging his feet into the sand. Mindanao faced his companion. "Listen up. Don't believe any rumors. And when they ask you if you're _Inay_'s new boyfriend, tell them that you're her distant cousin from abroad. Tell them that Burger Brain is still her boyfriend. Got that?" "I understand." Austria nodded.

"Take care of _Inay_. The three of us will go back to our homes so that we can prepare for you. Idiot America over there will go home too. _Tito_ Noy will also go back to Manila. _Inay_ always tells us that she can manage, but I don't want her to get hurt. I'll also try to be much nicer to America. He loves _Inay_ and I probably couldn't understand that because I spent my life fearing that colonizers will take away my freedom. Promise me that _Inay's _freedom won't be taken by anyone."

"Gentleman's word." "Good. If you don't, I'm not afraid to use this on you." He pointed to the hilt of his sheathed sword. "By the way, thank you…for being understanding with me. I would enjoy having you at my place." Mindanao gave a rare smile.

"I would gladly go to your house." "Now go. I don't want my sisters to tease me that I'm going soft." Austria smiled at this. "Come join me for tea, Harun." "With pleasure, _Kuya _Roderich."

* * *

At 9:00, the President left together with Alfred. After long goodbyes, the President, Alfred, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao left the house, leaving Paulita and Roderich alone again.

"So far, Roderich, do you like the place?" Paulita asked. "Your home itself screams of Filipino hospitality. As a guest, I could ask for nothing more." He replied, ever courteous. "Good. Now pack up all your things. You weren't here just for the beach, though it is quite symbolic that _Kuya_ Yao dropped you off where my people started trade relations with other Asians. We're going to all the seventeen regions of my country and I promise that you will never forget this experience."

Roderich's jaw slacked open in shock. _How on earth will we travel an archipelago in about a month?_ "But…boat rides, fuel and accommodations…" "The President was very charmed to meet you. He gave me a leave and told me to tour you. Besides, _Kuya_ Antonio sent me money to cover some of your expenses. I hope you have a lot of euros there. You'll be tempted to buy many things." Paulita smiled at him.

* * *

He surely wasn't drunk, but all he remembered was throwing all his things back into his suitcase and entering an SUV with Paulita del Pilar-Bonifacio. Alapaap, the majestic eagle, had taken to the skies and just smirked at Roderich when asked how the bird would find them.

Meanwhile, Roderich stared out into the window of the driver's seat. He said goodbye to the endless blue sea and the pure sand of the beach, well, not really. He filled up a bottle with the powdery sand and seashells.

The view of the sea disappeared as they entered a dusty landscape littered with trees and filled with rice paddies and maize plants. There was also an odd plant that he had never seen before. Whole fields on either side of highway showed this crop growing abundantly.

"Paulita, what is that plant?" "It's tobacco, Roderich. This region produces the finest cigars." She smiled wistfully. "By the way, where are we going now?"

"We are now in Northwestern Luzon. Look at your map. We're currently leaving the town of Bolinao in the province of Pangasinan. I'm planning to take you to Vigan and Laoag, up there in Ilocos Norte and Ilocos Sur. But before that, we'll pray in Manaoag for a safe journey." Paulita smiled.

Roderich seemed worried. "Wouldn't that take toll on you?" "Don't worry about me. Lucia will meet us in Manaoag. She will be the one to help you see the sights. While she's touring you, I'll sleep." "I see. Thank you for going through all this."

"This is how Filipinos treat their guests, Roderich."

He fell silent at that.

They arrived at the pilgrim's capital, the town of Manaoag, struggling through the throngs of people attending Mass. They went past the Rosary Garden, the shed where hundreds of candles were lit and some food stalls. "_Kuya_ Roderich!" a small voice called out and clung to his arm. "How did you find me?" Austria asked. "No one else here has that bouncy brown curl!" Lucia said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A small smile formed on the aristocrat's face. "Paulita, your daughter found me." He said, as the woman turned around quickly and embraced Lucia tightly. "Clever girl. You're going to play host to Mr. Austria for a few days." The child was obviously delighted. "_Kuya_ Roderich is going to stay for a few more days? I'll take him to Vigan and Caramoan and we'll climb up Taal Volcano and swim in the Panguil River. We'll also go boating in the underground river…"

"Until I see the whole country. Now, hush, Lucia. We will enter the church." Roderich said, looking at the stone walls and Spanish influences on the centuries-old structure.

When the mass ended, Roderich asked, "Paulita, is this church always this packed?" "Yes. It's a devotee's paradise." "Why so?" "They say that Our Lady of Manaoag makes miracles. Go on, tell her something. She will grant it. Lucia and I will wait for you outside."

Roderich stared at the richly-decorated statue of the Virgin Mary. _I still love her. I want her to be by my side again. Hear my plea, even if it is insignificant compared to the miracles others want from you._ He did the sign of the cross and left.

Paulita watched him from afar. She knew exactly what he prayed for. _Just wait, Roderich. She will not fail you._

* * *

*Alapaap (ah-lah-PAH-ahp) means "cloud". It's one of the more poetic words of the language.

** _Arroz caldo_ is a rice porridge mixed with chicken, garlic, shallots and seasoned with saffron. It's popular as a breakfast or snack.

This chapter was written and edited while listening to "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" which inspired the morning scene. The 'hiding-under-the-bed' part was inspired by Lazaro Francisco's _Daluyong_, where Lino hid under his love's bed so that her co-teachers wouldn't see him.

And Austria's travels officially begin.

Next update might be next week.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. Austria is just precious around the Motherland's kids. I'm sure some of the spots mentioned in this and the succeeding chapters will be familiar to you. The others might not be, so I hope I can inspire domestic tourism (and maybe international).

From here on, each chapter will be named after a certain region of the Philippines. Yes, the National Capital Region is included. For reader information, we'll assume that the fic is set during the month of May. (I sooo want Roddy to see the Flores de Mayo and Pahiyas festivals)

By the way, watch out for my next fic, which is in visualization phase. It's all about the Joint Military Exercises in Mindanao and involves somebody getting kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I pledge allegiance to Hidekaz Himaruya is the one true owner of Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ilocandia

Roderich Edelstein once raised an eyebrow at the concept of time dilation, but right now, he was convinced that it could happen at a massive level.

Sitting in an austere black _calesa_ with lace curtains covering the back and shielding the rider, he looked out into the street and thought that it was stuck in the 1800s. Not that he found it repulsive; he was rather charmed by the quaint wooden houses, so meticulously preserved. His camera paid attention to the details on the houses.

The streets were silent, guarded only by a few hanging lampposts and other _calesas_ roaming the cobblestones.

The horse went in a steady cadence, like a soldier on parade. The stallion was a proud, brown pampa horse with a white stripe down its nose. The driver, obviously more refined than the other _kutseros,_ had no trouble leading the creature around town.

"_Kuya_ Roddy, the horse was from _Tiyo _Antonio. He said that he went all the way to Argentina just to get me one on my birthday!" Lucia said, brown eyes shining. "Antonio can be very thoughtful, especially to children." Roderich mused.

"So…_Kuya_ Roddy, do you like Vigan so far?" she asked. "It's beautiful, Lucia. These old houses are indeed a treasure. Now, after a ride through these streets, where does your mother plan to take us?"

"We'll see the sand dunes in Ilocos Norte when it's not sunny anymore. Hmmm…we'll buy _longanisa _first before we head off to Paoay to see the Malacañang of the North. It was Marcos' house by the lake. I'm sure you've heard of him." Lucia said.

_Of course, I have. Your people toppled his regime._ Austria thought. He simply nodded as the driver of the _calesa_ stopped the horse.

"Lucia, you may go down _na_. Please tell your visitor to be careful, _ha_? Mr. Edelstein, welcome to the Philippines!" the driver's English was accented, but it was coherent. Austria was glad that Filipinos did not have the same twang that America had.

"Thank you, Pedro." Austria said as Lucia gave her personal _calesa _driver a huge hug before alighting from the vehicle.

* * *

Austria found himself sitting on a bamboo raft on the tranquil waters of Lake Paoay. He was a bit frightened by the prospect of traversing the lake on a flimsy raft with only two people—both female—to accompany him.

"I should be the one rowing for you." He told Paulita. "Please, Roderich, this is our job. Besides, you have not been exposed much to a culture of water." She replied. His face turned a lovely shade of red against the afternoon sun.

"Of course. To see the sea had been wonderful for me, and this lake is also a lovely sight. Boating here is much more enjoyable than just seeing the former president's old residence." He then captured a lovely shot of mother and daughter.

"You're too kind, Roderich." Paulita said, looking out to the tree-lined shore. A small hut rested there and two people were seen preparing a late luncheon.

He found peace in this exotic body of water. Almost nobody dared to set sail even if the water was calm. At least, in this solitude he would be able to think, but the aroma of lunch wafting around from the hut told him that his thoughts could wait.

* * *

"What is this? I can't even…" The Austrian yelled as he slid down the micro-desert below him. The board was wobbling and he was sliding on the sand like a sidewinder. He narrowly avoided a tall bush yet his feet were tangled in the high grass stalks which gave the La Paz sand dunes the atmosphere of the North American prairies.

_Alfred would like this…but for me, no thank you._

He fell flat on his face, his eyeglasses covered in hot sand.

Lucia jumped down from the dune on her board, executing a perfect jump just in time to come to his aid. "_Kuya _Roderich, are you okay? Did you get hurt? Is your hand bleeding or something?" The normally stoic Austrian gave out a chuckle. "I assure you, I'm fine, Lucia. Please, there's nothing—" the child took his glasses and wiped them with her shirt.

"Please be careful. We would be such bad hosts if you get hurt." A pout appeared on the girl's face. He sighed and looked away before saying, "Teach me, then."

Lucia giggled. "Hold your arms out so that you can balance, then just move your weight to the direction you want to go…and don't push hard when you take off… you'll have a hard time controlling it…"

In the background, Paulita was taking pictures of her enthusiastic daughter and her "student". The sun was starting to set in the west, casting a golden glow on the sand dunes. The Austrian was not just golden. He was divine.

* * *

"Awww, _Kuya_ Roddy! This isn't even half of your adventures here in Luzon! We're going to Basco and we'll see the Islands of Batanes. Prepare a jacket, an umbrella and your camera. The weather there's unpredictable." Lucia said, babbling endlessly. She was very much like Italy in his youth, except that pasta wasn't a subject of discussion. The girl preferred talking about exploration.

"How are we going to get there? I thought that it was off the coast." Roderich asked.

_I saw caves with crystal-clear water today. Add to that the lighthouse in Bolinao. I walked on white sand beaches. I saw a 70-megawatt wind farm. I rode in a horse-drawn carriage through streets frozen in time. I rode a flimsy raft on a deep, still lake. I almost injured myself on the sand dunes…and this isn't even half of Luzon? Lord in Heaven, what else will I go through?_

"Simple. Mama will fly us there!"

Austria's violet eyes widened.

"I have a flying license. There's nothing to fear, Mr. Austria. During the Second World War, I secretly trained with the Air Force. Well, my boss found out soon enough. I was expecting him to reprimand me. Instead, he was very proud. " The lovely woman smiled at him. Somehow, the aristocrat's fears were assuaged.

_I can imagine her behind the controls. She is free. There's this laughter in her eyes. It's as if nothing can stop her._

"See, _Kuya!_ _Inay _is so amazing!" Lucia said. Roderich saw how alike the two were. They had the same hair and eye color. They had that same energy in youth. Even the mirth in their eyes had the same intensity. Lucia was her mother's carbon copy.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Roderich said as he looked at the darkening sky. Unbeknownst to him and hidden by the dark, Paulita's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"_Inay_, where are we staying?" Lucia asked. "I hope you won't mind, Roderich, but a 5-star suite is not in order. My boss specifically told me that we have to find anyone willing to let us in. Much better if it's not in the urban part. We'll do some of their chores, play with the children and probably walk through the short stone dikes on the rice fields. That way, you will see the real Philippines. I hope you will accept me for who I am." Paulita's face lost its mirth.

"I'm ready to accept whatever I find." Roderich said. "Do not back down on that promise. I fear that because you are an aristocrat, you will find many things here to be short of your expectations. I won't mind if you want to lecture me." Her smile was weak. _That smile doesn't suit her_.

* * *

They parked the vehicle in a dusty path near a huge mango tree. Paulita, Roderich and Lucia went down the car and stood in front of a rather large _nipa_ hut in the middle of several acres of rice and tobacco fields. The squawking of a few chickens was heard.

Paulita started talking in a language that Roderich suspected wasn't even Filipino. It could be one of the hundred dialects of her people. A woman with hair white as snow and back bent like a question mark in her old age answered the door together with a young man who seemed to be her grandson.

The woman seemed to be muttering about the rice she was cooking. The wrinkles on her face were illuminated by the incandescent bulb hanging from the rafters of the hut.

Upon seeing Paulita, the old woman's eyes shone in recognition. She dropped to her knees and touched Paulita's feet, but the nation bid her to stand up for she was no saint.

"I am Loreto Aldaw, and this is my grandson. I am pleased to meet you, sir." "The pleasure is mine. I'm Roderich Edelstein."

She told her grandson to prepare the table and the food. She allowed the three to come in. Apparently, the old woman also knew Lucia. Of course, the child would be expected to wander the island of Luzon and then boast about her travels.

Roderich entered the sparse dwelling, afraid that the bamboo might not hold his weight. Everyone sat on the floor, facing a small, square table. Only a few gas lamps gave light. Lucia immediately helped out with setting the table.

The young man, probably fifteen years old, sat beside Roderich.

"Hello, _Manong_. I'm Gilberto."

Roderich's heart sank upon hearing the name. _Gilbert._

"Now, you foreigners probably think that we don't understand your language, but I'm telling you, the moment we don't speak English, our teachers will make us pay a peso." The young man was serious, but one couldn't tell. His grin was a good indicator..

"That's terribly cruel." "But, hey, we learn. My grandmother told me that my English is better than hers ever was. So, _Manong_…ah, that means 'older brother' like the Tagalog '_kuya'_…what's Austria like? I've heard of America, Britain, Ireland, China, Japan and Canada…but I've never seen a foreigner from Austria. Do all of you look like men from fairytales?" Gilberto asked running a hand through his choppy black hair.

Roderich Edelstein chuckled. "Please, there are far better-looking men than me. There are no seas surrounding my nation. It has always been my dream to feel fine sand and bring water from the seas to comfort me on a lonely day. I wanted to go somewhere warm. Somewhere out of the ordinary."

"You've come to the right place, _Manong,_ but let me tell you, _naku_. Life can be very hard here. This land where our hut stands, some wealthy landowner wants to buy it for a huge price and put up a resort. Well, we don't want to sell it. It has always been the land of our ancestors and less fields means less food. We're still fortunate, unlike other farmers who are forced out of their lands." Gilberto said.

_A kind of feudalism still exists…_ "Well, then, Gilberto. How will you keep this land yours?" "When I graduate from high school, I'll go to Los Baños, take up Agriculture and make this land yield more than my ancestors ever did."

Roderich nodded. "It's a noble choice. I, on the other hand, never chose that my fate is to be a nation…just like Paulita over there."

Gilberto's brown eyes were as huge as the mangoes hanging from the tree outside. He then said, out of the hearing range of his grandmother, "We have our _Inang Bayan_ over there…and…you're Austria itself?" The bespectacled young man nodded. "Indeed."

Gilberto could not help but shut his mouth.

"Berto, I still do not understand why you're going to be a farmer. I told you to apply for some course that will bring us money!" the old woman came into the scene, carrying a steaming clay pot. Paulita and Lucia also brought some pots.

"_Nana_, you don't understand either. Luckily for me, _Manong_ here understands." "Mister Edelstein is probably very rich. Look at him! Whatever course he wants, no problem."

"Now, Ma'am, I don't think Gilberto's being ridiculous." The Austrian said. "Oh, all of you. Let's talk about careers later and enjoy this lovely pot of _pinakbet_." Paulita said, giving a sigh.

* * *

Roderich never expected to bathe only lighted by a gas lamp in the middle of a dark field where crickets were chirping. And if Lucia's ghost stories were true…not that he was afraid. He lived in a thousand-year old mansion and not a single ghost inhabited it. The same went for this lonely hut in the middle of nowhere.

Of course, there was running water, thanks to the pumps outside. It was cold and refreshing to his skin, in stark contrast to the tropical weather. When he stepped out of the _batalan_ dressed in thin nightwear, he faced the east and shivered as the breeze from the mountains rolled by. When he faced the west, he could hear the roar of the sea.

By the other pump, Paulita sat on a small wooden bench, washing the dishes. "I should be doing that." He told her. "Nonsense. You're the guest of a guest. Go inside. Lucia needs someone to 'protect' her." She said.

Roderich entered the hut, watching as the old woman prepared woven mats on the bamboo floor. The old woman was gesturing to him and he could not understand what she was saying. Lucia said, "_Inang_ said that we'll sleep on this mat together with Mama. She and Gilberto will sleep there."

"Thank you." Roderich said, both to Loreto and Lucia. The old woman gave him a pillow, also hand-woven by the natives of this region. Paulita came inside and thanked the old woman for her kindness. The old woman responded that it was good that Gilberto had someone to share dreams with.

The old woman retired to her own mat. Gilberto gave his guests a thumbs-up. Paulita and Lucia prayed silently and Roderich did the same.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take._ _Please…I want her back._

After praying, Roderich stared out into the open windows. This simplicity, this unchanging hospitality would definitely keep him waiting for more things to come. The silver beams of the moon shone through the window and landed on Lucia. His eyes trailed to the child in between him and Paulita. She fell asleep so fast and clung unto his arm. Her mother also fell asleep quickly. Perhaps, it was another shared trait.

_Thank you, Paulita. Thank you, Lucia._

With a faint blush, he took Paulita's hand gently onto his own and kissed the knuckles like a proper gentleman. He then turned to Lucia and gave the child a kiss on the forehead. Had anyone seen him, he would say that Roderich was probably Lucia's father.

_Good night. Sleep well._

* * *

Notes:

Inang is the Ilokano word for 'mother'; Manong means 'older brother'. In Tagalog, manong does not apply to brothers. Usually, any older man is given this title, especially when not a relative.

Pinakbet – vegetable stew

Longanisa – the chorizo-like sausage…some regions have different versions of this. Vigan's version has more garlic.

Dalanghita - a kind of citrus fruit.

Yes, you can take a board out into the sand dunes! Too bad I never experienced it.


	8. Chapter 7

And now that some of my worries have left me, I can give full attention to this fic!

* * *

Chapter 7: Cagayan Valley

There is a certain hour when the dense cloak of the night meets the rosy scarf of day. Being a stubborn thing, Day pulls at Night, but of course, stodgy Night will not allow this upstart to usurp his throne. Day will just smile and pull harder, knowing that this battle will not last forever.

In the process, her scarf, filled with clouds and streaks of blue and new hope will be tangled with a cloak beset with tears, silence and stars. Night will berate her impatience; Day will call for help. It is then when the sleeping Sun decides to wake up and break the deadlock between Day and Night.

The force of the fiery giant would send Night hurtling halfway across the earth, where its residents are waiting. Night will go back to his throne and send for the moon to help him. Day will be thrown out. The struggle is eternal.

Just at that hour, Roderich was awakened by the crowing of spectators to this endless show. He peered at his companions. Gilberto and his grandmother were still asleep on the wooden floor. Paulita was still sound asleep; her expression matched that of an angel floating in air.

His mind suddenly crashed upon noticing the absence of little Lucia. _Did anyone take her away while we were sleeping?_ He walked quietly to the door, watching shadows fall on the west-facing house.

He opened the door and stepped out, making sure that no one was roused. He was greeted by the sight of the green rice plants stained with a red liquid suddenly turning into golden stalks bursting with grain. In the middle of it all was Lucia, who was holding a clay pot with mysterious inscriptions.

She seemed to notice his presence, if her little wink and silencing gesture were of any indication. Of course, the Austrian was too dumbfounded to say a word. The girl ran across the field, with the stalks _moving away_ _to make a path for her_.

"I'll tell you a little secret, _Kuya _Roddy. Only you and _Itay_ should be the other nations who know about this…" "Wait, who's your _Itay_? I thought Paulita raised you alone." Roderich asked.

"My _Itay_ is a hero named Alfred F. Jones! _Itay _and _Inay_ aren't married but they act like some mushy, corny movie couple and I'm waiting for the wedding so that I'll be a flower girl!" Lucia said, "And of course, _Tita_ Poland will design _Inay's _gown."

"Did he or your mother ask you to call him _Itay_?" "No. _Inay_'s in denial, which she says is a river in _Kuya_ Gupta's land. Though Alfred isn't _Inay'_s husband yet, he's a really cool dad. As much as I'd like to tell you about our bonding moments with _Itay_, telling you about this pot is more important.." Lucia beamed.

Lucia held out the clay pot, with what seemed to be a spell inscribed on its neck. It was probably written in the old Tagalog alphabet. "_Inay_ is a practitioner of magic, and she taught it to the tribesmen before _Kuya_ Antonio arrived." Austria was surprised. Antonio had never mentioned this to him.

"Her magic is special, because it makes use of her blood. Her blood can seal pacts between men. On some days, she just uses it to thank people. But there was this time when we had to stop her from allowing her entire arm to bleed just to bring rain." Luzon said.

"_Inay_ keeps telling me that some nations use violence and fraud to get what they want, but why is she always so kind? She would give until it hurts, and even if she seems not to show any concern, I know that deep inside, she wouldn't think twice before jumping into the jungles for a rescue mission." Lucia's eyes were wide and glassy with misunderstanding.

Austria's heart clenched painfully. Here was a daughter who would not allow her mother to get hurt. The mother, in turn, wouldn't mind taking a bullet for her daughter (or anyone, for that matter).

In the past, he had entered into unions and alliances for the sake of his people, but never did he give himself up like a lamb on an altar. Maybe that was the reason why Paulita, in spite of her industry and talents, never became one of those cocky superpowers. She did not know how to take. She only knew how to give. Austria could only hope that the man (or nation) who loved her could do the same.

The aristocrat lifted the child, who was sobbing on his nightshirt. "Hush, Lucia. Your mother is the noblest creature to ever show her face on this planet. I should be the one taking after her. She knows what she's doing, but don't hesitate to protect her. Now come on, little one. You said that Gilberto and Loreto shouldn't know about this."

"Thank you, _Kuya_ Roddy. I'll miss you when you leave. Only a few people really understand _Inay_ and the three of us." Roderich carried the girl into the house with a sad smile on his face. Meanwhile, Day had spread out her chameleon of a scarf over the brightening sky.

* * *

"Paulita Isabel del Pilar-Bonifacio, I understand that flying must be done in style, but…"

Roderich couldn't help but stare blankly at her 'flight gear'. She was dressed in tight fatigues tucked into combat boots. She had a bomber jacket zipped up, filled with odd patches from various military units. Apparently, her former colonizer's antics never left her.

"Mr. Edelstein, meet my trusty companion for fast travel, rescue operations, relief operations and escape. Pag-asa, this is Austria. Roderich, this is Pag-asa. Pag-asa means 'hope'." Paulita seemed not to hear him.

Paulita beamed at her Cessna Skylane 182T. It was a blinding white chariot with red and blue stripes, three stars and eight-ray sun. Ever the streetwise haggler (well-versed in the markets of Divisoria and Tutuban), she was able to get an old plane at one-fourth the price of a brand new Skylane.

"Back in 1990, I visited Alfred. I told him that I wanted to buy a plane. He took me to Kansas and we saw an old man in his hangar. He was trying to fix this plane and he said that it was pretty much done for. Alfred told him that he wanted to buy it. Said old man laughed but sold it to us anyway." She said, patting its wings.

"Alfred and I worked on this for days, but it was mostly him. He didn't want me getting tired and even though I try to tell him that I've experienced warmer days back home, he'd still tell me to just give him the necessary tools."

She didn't feel the need to tell him how many mornings she spent in the confessional of the nearest church "leading herself away from temptation" (since the American _always_ worked shirtless).

"Paulita, are you sure you can fly? You seem…flushed. I know you're tired from touring me around and everything, you don't have to. I think I can go around the Philippines on my own." Roderich said.

"Yeah, _Inay_. I could take _Kuya_ Roddy around Luzon, you know." Lucia said, genuinely concerned.

"I'm alright, please, it's just the heat. I'll just remove my jacket. You're right, why did I even bother to wear this jacket?" she said, swiftly removing it and tucking it under her arm.

"Come on, _Kuya_ Roddy! Put your bags in the back and strap yourself in! We're going to have a great ride!" Lucia piped up from behind him.

"I hope so."

* * *

As Paulita prepared for takeoff, Lucia could swear that she saw Roderich's fingernails digging into his seat. She gave a little giggle at this. _I've been on more than 30 flights with Mama. I even sleep while she drives!_

Roderich's fears were assuaged when they were finally above ground. The clear blue skies were very inviting and the wind blowing from the southwest seemed to put the pilot in a good mood.

"Less than an hour, perhaps." She replied when asked about the travel time.

Lucia, in spite of the many times she had been on this plane, looked with wonder upon the mountaintops and plains below. She could see the sapphire-and-jade ocean inviting her to jump in.

Roderich, on the other hand, was busy snapping photographs of the view. He could send those postcard-worthy shots back home for Ludwig and Elizabeta…and Gilbert, perhaps. He looked at the camera. It was Hungary's. She told him to keep it. _You'll need it_.

Austria checked the memory card of the camera, making sure that no sensitive images were left. The card was left empty. He had around 1000 photos to take. At the rate that he was going, he would have to take out another of his memory cards when they go to the next region of the Philippines.

_I should be happy for you. I shouldn't be selfish._

"Cessna, you are currently 14 miles from Basco. A SEAIR Delta 328 dash 100 is following you at four o' clock, seven miles." An air traffic controller from the Basco Airport called out to Paulita.

"Copied. Link me to SEAIR." she said into the microphone. "SEAIR speaking." The captain said. "SEAIR cleared for landing. I repeat, SEAIR cleared for landing. Ground and SEAIR, I'm taking a detour to show my friend Batanes Hills. This is Paulita Bonifacio speaking."

"Roger that, _Inang Bayan_."

Paulita changed course and bypassed the airport. She brought the plane closer to the shores of Basco. The plane was only 500 feet above the ground, giving Roderich the best opportunity to shoot.

Ebony cliffs hung over the white waves of the sapphire sea. The hills were high and green, an untouched paradise in a world where grass turned into concrete and asphalt. A few cows wandered here and there. A whitewashed lighthouse stood with the vigilance of a lone guard. It wasn't really alone. The ruins of an Ivatan house perched on a high hill kept the lighthouse company.

"That's just the aerial view, Roderich. Wait until we land." Paulita turned the plane in the direction of Basco Airport. "You are cleared for landing. The SEAIR plane has returned to Manila. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

In a few moments, the Cessna made a smooth touchdown on the asphalt runway.

* * *

"This is Batanes."

Lucia rolled around in the emerald grass, bumping into a cow grazing nearby. "Hi, cow!" she stroked its hide. The animal bowed its head towards its new master, displaying its rather impressive horns. "Lucia, you shouldn't be playing with cows." The Austrian said. "Don't worry about her. Animals seem to take a liking to all my children." Paulita said, smiling.

The woman strode to the edge, perched only on the narrow plain which separated two steep slopes which could send her hurtling to her death. Her aviator's clothes did not make her seem less feminine. Her gait and raven hair flying in the wind made up for it. "Come. You will not fall." She assured him as he nervously walked towards her.

The aristocrat took shaky steps. He looked at the sky and saw a magnificent eagle rounding the three of them. _Alapaap_, _perhaps?_ With the wind mocking him from the east, it was apparent that he would fall, but he managed to grab onto one of the wooden posts on the slope and look into the sea.

_So much green…_ the color burned into his mind. It was as if her eyes were planted all over the island and opened all at the same time. _I came to forget, not to remember_. He sat down, forlorn-looking and blankly staring into the blue sea. No one truly special to him had blue eyes.

"You remember her eyes, don't you?" "No, of course not. They are not of the same hue. I was looking at the sea, not the hills." Roderich pulled his coat tighter. "Why are you facing the other hill, then?" Paulita asked, smirking. "I was using my peripheral vision, thank you very much. It would be nice to see two things and take in the beauty of both."

Paulita seemed to be satisfied with the answer. Silence reigned until Lucia squealed in delight. The cow apparently decided to take her on a ride through the hills. The woman looked at the sky fondly. It was the brightest blue it had ever been and the sea reflected a more intense hue. She remembered her Cessna and its first flight. She remembered the twinkle in the pilot's eyes. Not even the sky could compare to them. The sea couldn't hold those blue depths.

Roderich cleared his throat with an almost mocking smile. "I see that somebody longs for her lover from the other side of the sea." Paulita blushed instantaneously. "Excuse me! Very well, let's admit it. We're both longing for our lovers from different sides of the world." She said. Roderich was still facing west. She was still facing towards the Pacific.

"_Inaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! _Let's go see those old stone houses and the Honesty Coffee Shop before we head to Cagayan!" Lucia jumped off her bovine friend and bade the animal goodbye.

"And what makes that establishment so honest?" Roderich asked with an eyebrow raised. "Nobody watches over it. You just get what you want, pay for it and write down in the logbook. Only the dog stays there." Lucia said.

_Ilocos is dry, warm yet steeped in frugality. Batanes is quaint…like Paulita_.

Both of the nations stood up and brushed the grass from their clothes and started walking back to the trail which led down the rolling hills.

* * *

After feasting with the locals and visiting the famous unmanned café, they were in the skies again, this time, off to Cagayan.

"Tuguegarao, am I cleared for landing? I repeat, Tuguegarao, am I cleared for landing?" Paulita asked. "We detected a private airplane. Landing, are you the last transmitter?" the tower operators asked. "Yes." "You are cleared for landing. Do you copy?" "Yes."

The plane descended.

"By the way, Roderich, get ready. Tuguegarao is the warmest place in this country." The aristocrat removed the thin jacket he wore in the windy islands of Batanes. He took out a hat and slathered sunscreen, just as the lady told him. Lucia, on the other hand, was nonchalantly looking for shapes in the clouds.

* * *

Roderich always wondered how Paulita made any trip (whether on land, water or air) seem like a whirlwind. This time, she had asked one of her countrymen to bring them (via jeepney) to the site. Probably it was his excitement to finally see a cavern near the sea.

Just as he seemed to be easing into the bumpy roads and the thick forests on either side of the asphalt, Paulita announced their arrival. She paid the driver a considerable amount and thanked him.

Lucia shot out of the car like a firecracker. "Where are you going, dear?" Paulita asked, immediately catching her daughter by the shoulder. "_Inay, _don't tell me we're going to wait for _Alapaap_ before _Kuya_ Roddy and I enter the cave!" she pouted.

"Lucia, I have things to settle in the town. As much as I trust you and your few hundred years of experience on Earth, things can be dangerous. It is best if you have a messenger." Lucia promptly huffed. "Alright." she said. Just as immediately, the eagle swooped down and landed on a nearby rock.

"At your service," _Alapaap_ said. "_Alapaap_, do guide my guest and my child in the Callao caves. I shall see both of you at the banks of the Pinacanauan River.

"Come on, _Kuya _Roddy! We have to climb up one hundred eighty-four steps before getting there. And pack up your water and extra clothes! We're going boating and swimming!"

Austria glowered in disbelief. "One hundred eighty-four? Are you mad, Lucia—ahhh!" he was tugged by a small hand up the steps. It was like the constant struggle in the skies. Adventure was calling him in the form of Lucia yet his fear of the unexplored held him back. Just like Day, adventure won him over and forced him to climb up the stairs.

"Lucia del Pilar-Bonifacio, if this cave is anything short of majestic, I will ask—"

There were few things which made Roderich Edelstein slack-jawed, but the Philippines had brought out that hidden side of him. After all, whose jaw wouldn't drop at the huge limestone walls and an enormous skylight which turned the chamber into a natural cathedral?

Pews had been installed by the locals, but the buttresses, the walls, and what seemed to be a pulpit were all carved by glorious rock.

A scrawny child was kneeling in one of the pews, the sole recipient of the golden rays of the sun. The child's eyes were shut in prayer. Lucia had wandered the place with _Alapaap_ standing on one protrusion of rock. Roderich nodded at the eagle, a silent plea to protect the girl. For now, he was intrigued by this child.

The aristocrat knelt beside the girl, looking at the 'cathedral' altar. _I will not lie. I love her still and I want her to be with me once again. And grant whatever this child beside me wants._

He looked over and glanced at the girl, who was still fervently clutching onto her rosary beads. Under the sunlight, she was blinding in a white frock stained by age and poverty. She did the sign of the cross, sat on the pew and opened her eyes.

She looked at the man. With his pale skin, kempt hair the same color as chocolate…and were those eyes violet? Maybe it was one of those weird colored plastic things teenagers liked putting in their eyes. No, those violet eyes were real. He was wearing eyeglasses. Would he need those plastic domes?

_He's a prince...like in Mama's storybooks. No, he's an angel. I'll marry a man like him someday._

She was distracted when he sat down on the pews, still with the sun giving him a heavenly glow.

"Hello _po_!" she said, putting on her best smile for the foreigner. Roderich faced her, with an uneasy smile, afraid that she would be intimidated. "Hello. What brings you into this cave?" he asked. "My _Mama _will give birth to her sixth child. I wish it would be a girl. If it's a boy, he'll be as mean as my older brothers. I want her to come out safely." She beamed up at him.

_Six children! How could they support such a family?_ "If you don't mind my asking, what is your father's job?" "_Tatay_ plants rice and vegetables. The harvest wasn't good this year, though. _Mama_ takes care of chickens." She said. Roderich couldn't help but feel some pity on the girl. Gilberto and his grandmother had shown him the life of a Filipino farmer. Two could barely make ends meet, how much more would farmers with six children?

"Here, take this." He held out one of the bills he had exchanged while they were in Pangasinan. The sight of two yellow bills made the child's brown eyes swell into the size of saucers. It was probably the highest denomination of money she had ever seen in her life. She took it shyly, not taking her eyes away from the beautiful purple eyes of the man in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, before sobbing into Roderich's shirt. "Mister, you're rich. You won't understand how much this means to me…but thank you." He had no choice but to wait for the child to stop crying.

"I'll see you again, Mister. I'll be older and I'll repay you with more 500-peso bills than you can ever imagine!" she ran off to the mouth of the cave, but not without looking back and waving to him.

_You don't have to pay me…but I'll ask Paulita about you, Angela Calayag._

"_Kuya_ Roddy! Hurry up! Look at this formation, it looks like an angel!" Lucia called out in wonder. _Alapaap_ shook his head. The young mistress was bubbling with energy. "It would be best if we entertain the impatient child." Roderich nodded his head.

"You are a good man, Master Edelstein." The eagle said, bowing to the aristocratic nation. "You saw?" he almost forgot the eagle's presence. "Yes, and it makes me glad that you are willing to help a complete stranger."

"_Alapaap,_ you're so slow! Next time, I'll ask _Inay _to make _Tito_ Yao my guardian during trips!"

"Don't trouble your uncle! He has been here much longer than you and he might not be able to keep up with you and your carousing!"

* * *

Lucia made them chase her through all seven chambers of Callao. They ended up in a jungle, where the aristocrat tried not to show panic in spite of his poor navigational skills. _Alapaap _guided him, though. The eagle had spent many years chasing Lucia out of the forest when she was enjoying herself too much. They crossed a river with the help of the local boys, who were all too eager to make him ride a bamboo raft.

Of course, it wasn't everyday that these boys saw a foreigner accompanied by a Philippine monkey-eating eagle trying to catch up with energetic little Lucia, who was known in these parts as the child who never aged and represented the island of Luzon.

It was also a wonder how Roderich was able to protect his camera from rocks, water, naughty local boys, eagles, a hyperactive island personification and jungles and still get beautiful shots.

At the foot of the caves, they found the island's personification, tiredly soaking her feet in the Pinacanauan River, a tributary of the Cagayan River. "_Inay_ said she'd meet us here. What's taking her so long?" Lucia pouted.

The skies turned into lovely shades of red and orange as the sun dipped below the horizon. The battle between Day and Night had started again.

"_Kuya_ Roddy, I'll tell you another secret." She said, scooting closer to the man who was taking pictures of rock silhouettes and dusty skies. "I'm listening, Lucia." He said, putting down the camera. "I'm afraid of the dark. If _Inay_ doesn't come here by nightfall…"

"We have _Alapaap _to guide us. And I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you. After all your exploits, I'm sure she wants to give you a bath and scold you if you have any gashes. How could she forget you, her daughter who looks exactly like her?" Roderich said, patting the girl's head.

Lucia broke into a smile. "Aw, shucks. You're the best _kuya_ ever. But don't tell Harun I said that. He'll make _sumbong_ to _Inay_." She enveloped Roderich into a hug, almost strangling him.

"Don't worry, Lucia, I won't tell Harun."

At the sound of a familiar voice, Lucia separated herself from Roderich and ran up to her mother. "_Inay! _I missed you soooo much. I thought you forgot about us. I had so much fun making them chase me in the caves. _Alapaap_ was so slow and _Kuya_ Roddy was praying like a saint." She babbled, jumping into the older woman's arms.

"_Alapaap_, thank you for putting up with my daughter. Let's get you cleaned up, Lucia. You have algae on your clothes. Come, Roderich, we'll stay at an inn tonight before we fly to Benguet tomorrow morning. I hope the heat was not too much for you." She said, rather worried.

The midday sun was a form of torture that these citizens had to endure almost every day. The moisture of the cave spared him but upon leaving, he was a sticky, sweaty mess and the cool, running waters of the river were a welcome option.

"I am not used to this weather, but I am alright. Please do not worry about me. Going to that inn is a good idea. Look at Lucia, though. She was babbling one moment and now she's fast asleep in your arms." He said, smiling at the bundle in Paulita's arms.

Paulita merely gave a nod as she glanced down at her snoozing Lucia, whose head was pressed firmly on her breast. "Let's get some rest now, shall we?" she offered. Roderich followed suit. _Alapaap_ stayed in the jungle and promised to see them in their next destination.

As they traveled towards one of the inns surrounding the caves, the sunset somehow slowed down, as if waiting for them to reach sanctuary before dark. Before long, Night had won the battle again, and it was a tapestry of black silk and diamonds which painted the sky once more.

* * *

I hope I got the Air Traffic Controller and pilot thing right. I had fun making Paulita a pilot. Also, please check out the NATO military alphabet. You'll understand this chapter better that way.

XD After so many distractions, I'm done with this chapter! I'm excited for the Cordilleras. Roddy will attend a traditional Ifugao wedding feast!

Thank you for the reviews. You guys are really kind.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to everyone who's reading and supporting this story. I apologize for the late updates. My life has been buzzing with activity. My first day of college is near. I'm beta-ing someone else's work and a few outings came out. I regret to inform you that I will have to put this story on hiatus, but if I can squeeze in some time to write the next chapters, I won't waste time in doing so.

Nevertheless, I assure you that the quality of the chapters will not be compromised. I personally think that this chapter is one of the best in this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 7: Cordillera

No sooner had the Day rolled out its scarf in the sky, a plane was seen emerging from the forest. It was heading towards Cordillera, hoping to arrive in a city carved out of the mountain.

The pilot was speaking into her headset, alerting Loakan Airport that she was almost there. The lone male passenger was taking pictures of the fiery sunrise outside. The youngest passenger was fast asleep in her chair, warmed by a hand-woven blanket.

The little girl gently stirred. "_Inay_, are we going to pick strawberries today?" she asked. "No, _anak_. Have you forgotten that harvest is in February?" "Oh, I did."

"Don't worry, Lucia. We'll attend a wedding at midday. If Roderich doesn't mind, we'll stay late for the feast." Paulita said.

_A native wedding? I have never seen such a custom before. Well then, I must see all of it._ "No, I don't mind. Please, I would like to see all of the rituals." Roderich answered. "Get your camera ready. There is nothing like a tribal wedding here in this country." Paulita replied.

"_Inay_, _Kuya_ Roddy has to wear the traditional clothes, right? Minus the regular clothes?" Lucia asked, smirking. Paulita's ears became red. "No, my dear. I don't want to give him a bad case of culture shock."

The digits on the onboard clock showed that 7 hours had passed after midnight.

* * *

Bright rows of sunflowers as big as dinner plates faced Roderich as he walked towards the summer residence of the President. Children were carousing in Wright Park. Adults were having picnics. The more streetwise people haggled in the thrift shops, hoping for a bargain. The scene was wrapped in the smell of pines.

"Do you want to ride a horse, _Kuya _Roddy?" Lucia asked. "No, Lucia. I've rode on many horses already." "But, what are we going to do while _Inay_'s buying supplies?" she pouted.

"Take me around Baguio, perhaps?"

"If you can catch me!"

Roderich was stunned to see Lucia already riding a tall white mare. They took off like a bolt. With no other recourse, he ran after them, much to the amusement of the locals and many tourists.

"Lucia, get off that horse this instant!" he commanded. "No can do, _Kuya_ Roddy. You want a tour of Baguio? This is how it's done!" her laughter was carried by a gust of wind.

A few minutes and a lot of slopes later, Lucia ordered the horse to stop and jumped off. Roderich was panting and sweating even if he was in the coldest city in the Philippines.

"Where on earth are you taking me, Lucia?"

He looked at the sign. _Burnham Park…ah, a mark on the city carved out of the mountain by Americans seeking comfort from the heat of the lowlands._

She led him to a man-made lake. "Let's take a boat, _Kuya_!" With a sigh, Roderich entered the boat with Lucia and started rowing.

Bright flowers bloomed on the shores and some trees dipped their tendrils into the murky water. Couples were being cheesy. Whole families struggled into boats. Some tourists accidentally dropped things into the deep water.

"Well, I have to admit, Lucia, this isn't a bad way to see Baguio. It's a wonderful city. What else do these mountain ranges have in store for me?" Roderich asked, rowing to shore. "We'll show you some mummies and hanging coffins…we'll climb a mountain, of course! I could buy you some purple yam, or _ube_. It's really good!" Lucia was almost bouncing on the boat.

"That would be wonderful, Lucia," a small smile crept up on the Austrian's face, "Would you mind if we rode that horse of yours back home?"

Lucia almost caused a landslide with her joyful squeal.

* * *

_Caves and mountains are significant to Filipino tribes._

Austria's camera was snapping here and there, appalled by the sight before him. He had seen the hanging coffins on cliffs but none were like these. Preserved bodies were staring at him with an unsettling serenity. The mummies were cradled in hollow "caskets" of pine wood and covered with richly decorated cloth. Some mummies had blue lines on what remained of their skin.

All of the mummies had their knees tucked close to their hearts yet their hands were placed in different ways.

"Many years ago, these caves were robbed. Thankfully, the government intervened. These days, I can rest easy knowing that many great men and women can rest in peace." Paulita said.

"Ah, that's why this area was heavily fenced." Austria said, nodding.

"That's not the only reason. Come here." Paulita called Roderich closer to her and Lucia. She gestured to a heavily-tattooed mummy. It was mostly intact. The cadaver's arms were folded near its face, giving it the appearance of prayer. It was dressed in the elaborate clothes of a tribal chief. The fabric seemed fairly new.

"He was a great warrior and hunter, as was expected from the leaders of Ibaloi tribes. Those tattoos are an indication of his rank. Roderich, I would like you to meet Apo Annu, the mummy who found his way home after so many years. Apo Annu," Paulita started talking in a language so different from the dialects he had heard over the last few days.

Roderich, being well-versed in the manners of the high society, gave a bow to the mummy. "He was stolen from this cave in 1918. He became an attraction in a circus…in Manila, no less!" Paulita looked genuinely offended.

"I'm sorry, Apo Annu. Let the scoundrel who took you away rot in hell." Roderich said. "But he is home. An antique collector decided to turn him over to us in 1984. The people gave him a new set of clothes before letting him rest here. The townsmen here were plagued with calamities when he was brought out of this cave. To respect their wishes, this cave is protected. It's one of the last bastions of the old ways." Paulita said, putting strings of beads near the casket.

"_Kuya_ Roddy, he wants to talk to you but he doesn't want me and _Inay _to hear you…" Lucia said.

The aristocrat was stupefied. "Dead men do not talk." "You were open to living in a simple hut and wandering in places where people wallow in poverty. Accepting the offer of a spirit to communicate with you should be much easier." Paulita said. "Now close your eyes and allow the spirits of the mountain to talk to you."

"Come, _Kuya_, I will help you speak and understand their language." Lucia set her thumb on her tongue and transferred it on Roderich's closed lips. She held his ears and uttered an incantation. Before long, the aristocrat was lost in the realm of spirits.

He saw a man sitting on a red woven rug, wearing a long loincloth, an open woven shirt and a heavy cape. All garments had that same shade of blood-red, sometimes joined by black, yellow and blue threads. Atop his head sat a headdress three times as tall as his own head. Emerald and black feathers decorated his head. Every inch of his skin was covered in blue lines and shapes. He also wore intricate beadwork on his neck, dangling down to his loincloth.

"Sit, young man."

Roderich looked down and was surprised to see himself in the exact same clothes as the chieftain. However, he did not have the tattoos. He stepped back and sat on the rug under his feet. Lucia and Paulita were nowhere to be found.

"I am not like Spain. I was not, and never will I be, interested in colonizing the Philippines." He said in his defense. The chieftain raised his palm. Roderich, in spite of being a higher entity than the man, promptly apologized.

"I know you mean no harm. Now, let me tell you about a dream I had. It was very odd. It was unlike any dream. I believe Kabunian sent it and only after 500 harvests would its message be heard." Apo Annu said. "Speak, Apo Annu. I am listening."

"There was a black eagle with two heads, both with headdresses. But there was a greater headdress crowning both heads. You, men of the West, seem to be fond of two-headed eagles. One claw held a golden ball. The other held a sword. I never saw an eagle so decorated with shields, necklaces and crosses."

Roderich's ears suddenly perked.

"The two heads split away and turned into two eagles. They fought and their feathers fell in gusts of wind. When they stopped fighting, all the shields, crosses, necklaces and crowns fell off. They left all of that and started towards the sun…together. I am sure you came here looking for answers but this is not a complete answer."

"Thank you, Apo Annu. I understand your dream."

"There was another one, Roderich. Again, they were eagles. One had a white head, talons and a beak of gold and a brown coat. The other one was one that I would see very often in these mountains. They were separated by the sea."

"Brown feathers…white belly…gray talons and blue eyes?" Austria asked, thinking of _Alapaap_. "Yes, a lovely bird isn't it?" "Indeed."

"These two eagles turned into beautiful beings. The eagle with silver talons turned into a woman who looked awfully like the good spirit who visits these mountains. Yes, that woman who brought you here. The eagle with golden talons turned into a man whom I thought was a god. His hair was like the sun, and his eyes were the sky. There is none like him. He and the woman turned into eagles again and flew towards each other. In the middle, they turned towards the woman's land and built a nest. It ended there." Apo Annu retold.

"I will try to understand that other dream, Apo Annu. Thank you for accepting me into your land." "You are always welcome in this cave, young man."

A misty haze took over Roderich when he opened his eyes.

"That was quick…less than 10 minutes." Lucia remarked. "I thought it lasted for a century." Roderich said. "I will not ask what Apo Annu told you. However, he loves telling stories about his dreams. Come now, we might be late to the wedding." Paulita said, leading Roderich and Lucia out of the cave.

Before leaving, Roderich gave the mummy one last look and a knowing smile. _I understand both dreams perfectly, Apo Annu_. _But you do not know that she is no spirit but this whole nation._

* * *

The trio crossed provinces and arrived in Banaue. As much as Roderich would not have liked to climb mountains, he decided to give it a try. After all, some people claimed that to climb Philippine peaks would merit you a glimpse of heaven. Also, there was no other way to reach the wedding venue.

_Those tribesmen climbed these mountains barefoot and in loincloths. You have no reason to complain when you are wearing proper hiking shoes._

"You'll climb barefoot?" Roderich said in astonishment when he saw mother and daughter putting their shoes in their woven bags. "Of course. We have done so for centuries." Paulita replied. "You may keep your shoes on."

He nodded as they started up the slopes. Every now and then he was snapping at the view. Clear blue skies and mountains turned into terraces filled with rice plants. Those terraces had weathered two thousand years.

The grains were the descendant of ancient rice plants. The reworked grains of the West were not welcome. The old ways here were strong, in spite of the changing times.

As they walked, Paulita told him stories about the Ifugao.

"They believed in more than 1,500 gods, spirits and other creatures. To them, the universe was divided into six: one was below the ground, one was this very Earth, and the other four were above the Earth. Animal sacrifices accompanied almost every rite to gain the favor of the gods."

_In many other regions, the natives stayed in the plains to be closer to the Earth. Here, the natives moved up the mountains not only for protection from invaders…but also to be closer to Heaven,_ thought Roderich.

"They thought that all the successes and failures of man depended on the gods…"

Roderich found himself listening less and watching the world more. He could see the wooden huts dwarfed by the heavy thatch roofs. Carven images of deities decorated the doors. Chickens and pigs roamed around freely.

Small children climbed up and down the slopes with ease, even enjoying it. Some of them were in modern clothing, but still wearing beads.

He was only snapped from his observations by Lucia's voice.

"_Kuya_ Rooooooooddy! I'll take you to the house of one of the people here. Just put these over your clothing." She said, holding out a parcel as she introduced him to the father of the groom. Surprisingly, he could still understand their language.

"Come in, sir. I did not expect the Motherland to attend the _tanig_. Neither did I expect her to bring another nation." The middle-aged man smiled, speaking in accented English. These people were traditional but somehow exposed to modern ways.

"I am amazed by this country, sir. I'm sorry for being an added expense to this wedding. If your family wants it, I could leave so as not to be a bother." Austria said using his newly-bestowed gift of language, stooping low to enter the house.

The man almost fell down laughing. "Lucia! You brought the perfect guest! And he can speak our language! I'd marry him if I were a woman. What's his name?"

"Roderich Edelstein, the personification of Austria." Lucia supplied and took her leave. "You brought a prince?" he asked, almost stupefied.

"No, no. I am not a prince."

"If you say so, Mr. Edelstein. I am Geronimo, by the way. Please, make yourself at home. I'll stay outside while you put on those clothes." The man went out to join the merriment.

Roderich opened the parcel and was surprised by what he saw. Crimson fabrics with blue, yellow and black threads greeted his eyes. A loincloth, a cape, an open shirt, multiple strings of beads and a tall headdress were inside.

_Just like Apo Annu's!_ He dressed as some of the more modern locals did. He wore all of the garments over his white shirt and loose black pants. To fit in with the traditional setting, he removed his shoes and placed them at the door.

He looked at himself in the mirror, amazed at how an outfit could change him completely. Just as he was admiring the effort put into the detailing, Geronimo opened the door.

"Looking good, Roderich! Come out now, Paulita and Lucia want to see you. I'm sure the community would too. Foreigners rarely wear our clothing with such grace." He said, gesturing towards the center of the village.

The Austrian hesitated; all those brown and black eyes seemed to be judging him as he came out. He expected to be laughed at. Of course he would stick out like a sore thumb. He was too pale to wear these vibrant colors and many nations doubted if he was a real man.

He looked for Paulita, wishing that people wouldn't notice him. There she was, chatting with the mother of the bride. She spotted him and excused herself from the bride's mother.

"_Inay_, this is Roderich, my friend from Austria. Roderich, this is _Nanay _Lina." Paulita said. Roderich stared at her from head to toe. She was also decked in the traditional costume, one befitting the chieftain's daughter. To him, though, she could have been an ancient goddess. Wearing a miniature version was Lucia, who was playing around with the children.

The people were suddenly silenced when an elderly man with skin as dark as _kamagong_ wood and snow-white hair came in, accompanied by the loud clanging of the _gangsa_ (flat gong). A pig squealed behind him, ready for sacrifice.

"_Mumbaki…"_ Paulita muttered. _Priest_. Roderich translated in his head.

The priest was chanting an epic passed on by mouth through generations and generations of Ifugaos. He was accompanied by other priests singing praises to the old gods.

The pig was set on a wooden slab and slaughtered by the priests. Roderich was miffed by the apparent cruelty, but he had no choice but to watch. _This is their culture, not mine._ The _gangsas_ continued in their cacophony.

"They will look at the pig's bile. If it is full and in good condition, the marriage will take place as planned. If not, they must wait another year." Paulita whispered to him.

"It is full! It is full!" the _mumbaki_ shouted, much to the cheer of the townspeople.

The couple enjoyed the traditional rites, but they were Catholic, so they did not offer two water buffaloes and eleven pigs. Instead, a priest officiated the ceremony. Of course, he did not wear the loincloth and headdress but he forewent his stole for a more fitting one woven for him by the local women.

Roderich couldn't help but compare his own wedding to the festivities unfolding. His was conventional yet extravagant. This one seemed so natural. Nothing was forced. Even the traditions were not imposed. The couple decided on this kind of celebration.

Mothers were busy cooking. Fathers were slaughtering animals. Young women and men were practicing their dances. Huge clay pots were balanced on the women's heads while the men were jumping and crying out as if in battle.

At sundown, fires were lit while the people feasted on carabao meat, chicken and pork during the _caqao_.

"Paulita, what kind of meat is this? It's quite…rubbery." Roderich said, picking at his food. "Ah, that's carabao meat. If you don't want it, I'll get you some pork." Paulita said. "No, no. It's a good kind of rubbery…I've never tasted buffalo meat."

"Very well." Paulita said, pouring _tapuy_ (rice wine) into his cup.

"To Miguel and Urduja." She said. "To the preservation of your cultural heritage." He said.

"To first times like carabao meat and rice wine."

"To finding answers."

"To love pure and eternal."

And they drank the rice wine.

Soon, Roderich found the reds blurring and firelight hazy. People were dancing around the fire in elaborate clothes. Men and women played on gongs and flutes. Old men sang of the past. Shouts were heard as men danced with spears and stomped their feet, mimicking tribal wars. Women flipped their fingers back and forth in the simple dances they performed.

The grounds soon cleared up. "The Motherland will dance! Miguel and Urduja, both of you are in so much luck. Whoever is up there approves of your marriage!" someone exclaimed. The _gangsas_, the carabao horns, the nose flutes and the buzzing _bungkaka_ changed their tunes.

The music started out slow, with Paulita entering the circle in full regalia, with bangles up her arms and ankles. She walked elegantly, in spite of the ten clay pots of decreasing size resting on her lovely head.

The villagers looked at her in awe as she kept her arms stiff and her fingers erect. Her arms did not move but her feet were taking small, quick steps on the cold ground. She spun around quickly, making Roderich hold his breath. _Did she glue those onto her headdress?_

The music played faster and she kept in time with it, weaving her arms in intricate patterns. Her feet kept circling the fire. She then took off her cape and brandished it, like a rooster would to its feathers.

"She is not just doing the dances of our tribe. This is one complete mixture of all Cordillera dances!" someone whispered to Roderich. "I see. Are those real clay pots?" "Of course!" Upon hearing that, Roderich wondered how many pots were broken by these people before they learned how to dance that way.

"_Kuya_ Roddy, for this part of the dance, she needs a partner. This is the part where she reenacts the courtship of Miguel and Urduja." Lucia said. "Why are you telling me this? There are more suitable men who should dance with your mother. I don't think I can even dance in this outfit!" he complained.

Geronimo asked the elderly musicians to halt. "It is time to introduce a very special guest to our community. He came all the way from Europe…a land of unfathomable distance. He has opened himself to a world that is different from his own. Tonight, he attends our feast; he eats our food, drinks our wine and wears our clothes. In short, he is and will always be one of us. Brothers and sisters, I welcome Roderich Edelstein, the personification of Austria." He said, gesturing to the nation.

The clanging of the instruments became more raucous as he was pushed to the circle together with Paulita. He knew that to perform a waltz here would be most out-of-place, so he decided to mimic whatever he saw from the men who performed.

He gazed at her eyes in the firelight. _They are brown, not green._ _Just because I cannot have her, it does not mean that I should look for a substitute, one that is very much in love at that._ His movements were unsure and unsteady, like a child trying to walk for the first time.

_Why does she strike me so much? Did Spain teach her how to use those eyes? If yes, I will kill him when I go back to Europe._ He brandished his cape, like a matador teasing a bull. Paulita did the same, hitting his wrist. He spun around, trying to wrap her in the cape, but she fled from him with a coy smile and ten clay pots intact. The music was dying down. How would they end this dance?

Another man came up to him and put a clay pot atop his headdress. He tried to remember the days when books were balanced on the head to teach royalty how to walk. In the same way, he strode confidently, arms raised and wrists flicking as he approached her. When she stood in front of him, he ceremoniously put down his pot and she did the same. They twirled towards each other and ended with a bow, presenting each other with pots.

The neighborhood was at its noisiest when they ended. Roderich wiped the sweat from his brow and gave back the pot. Paulita started saying goodbye to the couple and their relatives. Lucia took home some of the food that the villagers presented to them. They were also given beadwork. Roderich's costume was given to him as a gift.

"I believe the activities of the day have taken their toll on both of you," Paulita said, cradling Lucia in her arms. The girl was fast asleep. "We will be in better lodgings shortly." "But it took us hours to climb this mountain? How are we going to get to an inn? It would be past midnight by the time we reach level ground." He said, knowing that there was no electricity nor were there paved roads.

"Hush, Roderich. I always tell you to be open." And with a wave of her hand, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I can sleep here forever. Lovely temperature and bright days…comfortable bedding and…COMFORTABLE BEDDING?_

Roderich bolted upright, only to see Lucia in the room, gazing out the window, as if expecting something. "Lucia, where is your mother? Where are we?" he almost demanded. The child hushed him with a very irritated look.

All he remembered were his eyelids drooping after a wave of Paulita's hand. Now, he was in an inn with huge windows overlooking the scenic Cordillera mountains. Pine forests grew on the neighboring slopes. Just as he was savoring the cool wind and the view, a rumbling sound shook the ground.

"Lucia, what is the meaning of this? Don't tell me there's an earthquake!" Roderich cowered in fear. "Noooo! You're silly, _Kuya_! Just get your camera. This is going to be awesome!" Lucia said, laughing. Upon hearing the word 'awesome', Roderich was startled but he got the camera anyway and waited for whatever Lucia said would come.

"This is not amusing, Lucia. What are we waiting for? A landslide? A rock avalanche?" he asked, fearful of their position. "Here it is!" Lucia cried out.

The rumbling sound in the ground became louder and louder until the sound brought shiny black hooves slamming on the ground. Manes flew in the wind, proudly displaying the beasts. Their coats varied from mottled to chestnut, and the occasional white mare or black stallions racing along.

They were unbridled, without shoes, saddles or reins. They moved as a single entity with neighs and grunts forming a huge cacophony. They were not as beautiful as Austria's Lipizzaner horses, but they were born wild and free, masters of their own fate.

"_Kuya_ Roddy, welcome to Sagada."

* * *

_May 5_

_A tropical country such as the Philippines was the last place where I would expect to find a pine forest, but there it was in the region. The weather is mild, just like in my own land._

_I once dismissed magic as man's way of creating illusions to put himself at an advantage over others but today, I saw how a whole place could exude a unique aura._

_Coffins hung from the cliffs as a way of being closer to a deity in death. Forests were untouched by woodcutters. The mountains were virtually unexplored. Waterfalls poured into crystal-clear rivers and boulders thrown down from the mountains. Being at the peak of the mountains showed me the clouds._

_As a nation, I don't know when I would take my final breath, but at that moment, I thought I found heaven on earth._

Looking over the journal entry, Roderich smiled with satisfaction. They were to leave this quaint little inn tomorrow. From the mountains, he would go down to the field. He would surely miss the mild weather and the rich heritage of the people, but something was telling him that he must see the whole nation.

With resounding battles cries, the thumping of soldiers' boots, the noise of ships entering the ports and the whirring of airplane blades, the plains of Luzon were patiently waiting for him to set foot on its grounds.

* * *

Landslide – the roads leading to Baguio are prone to landslides due to being mountainous and the logging and mining operations which happen there. The highways are very scenic. You can see deep ravines and a few hanging bridges here and there. You might see a waterfall or two.

Mummies – the Ibaloi tribe mummified their dead by making the deceased drink a lot of salted water, tie them on a chair and then "roast" them over a fire until the fluids dry out. The Northern tribes of Luzon are very, very traditional. Even if they don't mummify their dead anymore, they still slaughter pigs and check their bile for certain rituals. The rituals are a sight to see, especially when they're in traditional costume.

Apo Annu – pretty much, his story was retold here (except for the dreams part). My headcanon Piri-tan practices magic, believes in mystical mumbo-jumbo and talks to spirits and all that cool stuff. XD

Good spirit – The old tribes lived as if every parcel of land was their own nation. They were not aware of a united Philippine nation until probably the American colonization. Also, someone like Paulita could be mistaken as a deity because of her eternal youth.

Look at the Austro-Hungarian coat of arms. NOW.

_Tanig_ – wedding ceremony; _Caqao_ – traditional feast

I based the marriage on a modern-day couple's way of preserving their cultural heritage. Such moves are impressive to me, considering how commercialized weddings are these days. But, hey, who wouldn't want to get married with the Banawe Rice Terraces just a stone's throw away from the venue?

* * *

References:

http : / litera1no4 . tripod . com / ifugao_frame . html

http : / www . travelsmart . net / article / 100796 /

National Commission for Culture and the Arts website

Youtube videos of Ifugao festivals


End file.
